So, please don't cry
by Madness-Sadness
Summary: Comment peut-on survivre sous les coups? Comment assumer l'amour lorsque le votre est perçu comme une abomination? M'aidera-tu à me relever? Ou toi aussi tu va m'écraser? (Matoine)
1. Chapter 1

**Un Matoine. Et oui bordel de merde! Pas que je sois fan de ce couple, au contraire, au début je trouvais ça assez malsain. Mais bon j'avais envie de parler de plusieurs sujets qui me tenaient à cœur (harcèlement scolaire et autres je vais pas spoiler) et vu que tout le monde ne vit pas ça quotidiennement (encore heureux) il fallait que je mette quelque chose qui pourrait parler aux gens. Un Matoine.**

 **Cookie à la pistache.**

* * *

Il avait environ 16 ans, à cette époque-là sa silhouette était assez fine, presque maigre d'après certains, ses cheveux châtains lui arrivait à la base du cou, seuls ses fines lunettes faisant ressortir un regard calme semblaient avoir toujours été là. Il ne portait pas un survêtement comme la plupart des garçons de la ville, il était vêtu d'un jean, d'une paire de converses grises, d'un tee-shirt à l'imprimé banal et d'une veste à capuche noire. Rien de très voyant ni provocant, simple et neutre, comme il le voulait, parfait pour une rentrée scolaire. Il avait quitté Paris, sa ville natale pour venir s'installer à Saint-Etienne, c'était temporaire d'après ses parents, juste pour vivre dans une ville à taille humaine un an ou deux avant que leurs métiers ne les rappellent vers la capitale. Cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'il connaissait la ville, il habitait en plein centre et il avouait que s'y promener n'était pas désagréable, cela changeait de son ancienne banlieue pavillonnaire, c'était beaucoup plus vivant. Le bruit important d'une foule d'adolescent l'indiqua qu'il approchait de son nouveau lycée, il marcha pendant encore quelque mètres avant d'atterrir dans une marée humaine rassemblée devant l'établissement scolaire, il se fraya un chemin parmi les lycéens et réussi à passer le grand portail rouge de l'entrée, il s'engouffra dans le hall sans que personne ne lui prête attention et atterrie dans une cour de taille moyenne, rectangulaire, couverte de gravier noir, des limites dédiés aux rangements des différentes classes tracés sur le sol et encerclés par les différents bâtiments du lycée, aussi banal que sa tenue vestimentaire. Il aperçut dans un coin de la cour un panneau ou était inscrit les noms des élèves et leurs classes, il s'en approcha et chercha rapidement le sien, il finit par tomber sur une ligne ou était inscrit l'information qu'il cherchait, on pouvait y lire :

 **Antoine Daniel – Première n°4**

Il s'éloigna de l'affichage et chercha la délimitation de sa classe, après quelques minutes à marcher les yeux baisé vers le sol il put enfin se ranger aux côtés des autres élèves et attendre leurs prof principal qui allait les amener dans une salle et leurs faire un discours de deux heures sur l'année qu'ils allaient passer et leurs distribuer des papiers administratifs de temps en temps histoire d'avoir un peu d'animation. Une femme d'environ une quarantaine d'années à la peau mate et aux longs cheveux noirs vint les chercher juste après sa réflexion, elle les conduisit dans une salle au dernier étages avant de les inviter à s'y installer, Antoine prit soin de s'installer dans un rang du milieu, il ne serait pas catégoriser branleur, ni intello, évidemment personne ne s'assit à côté de lui vu qu'il était un inconnu pour la classe. Il laissait vaquer vers ses pensées vers la fenêtre donnant sur la rue, ne se préoccupant plus des réponses à l'appel de sa professeure.

\- Audrey Beniza ?

\- Présente

\- Thomas Cavinet ?

\- Présent

\- Antoine Daniel ?

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse

\- Antoine Daniel ?

L'élève ne réagit que quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Présent !

Et il lui fallut à peu près autant de temps avant de retourner à la contemplation de la fenêtre du troisième étage de l'immeuble qu'il pouvait voir depuis la fenêtre. Au bout de quelques minutes il jeta un coup d'œil sur ses camarades de classes, les filles étaient toutes assises les unes à côtés des autres, elles avaient des tenues vestimentaires assez banales quoique certaines avait quand même mis une robe pour la rentrée, mis à part ça elles suivaient toutes les mêmes codes vestimentaires, néanmoins certaines se faisait plus remarquer que d'autres de par leurs physiques plus avantageux. Le regard d'Antoine croisa celui d'une jeune fille au visage de poupée, elle avait de grands yeux marrons et profonds surplombés par de longs cils rehaussés d'une touche de mascara, elle avait la peau noire, assortie a ses longs cheveux soigneusement lissés dont les pointes étaient décolorés en blond, elle esquissa un sourire à son attention avant de se détourner vers sa voisine de table. Déçu, Antoine survola les garçons occupant une autre partie de la classe, ils se ressemblaient tous, portaient des joggings de marques ou des jeans avec la dernière paires de baskets à la mode, aucun d'eux ne se distinguait des autres. Il finit par remarquer un garçon assis seul à une table, surement un autre nouveau, il était habillé aussi simplement que lui, quoique la veste en cuir décoré de patchs et de badges posé sur le dossier de sa chaise semblait appartenir à un chanteur de heavy metal. Il irait lui parler dès que le monologue de début d'année sera terminé.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard une sonnerie stridente vrilla les oreilles des élèves indiquant qu'il pouvait rentrer chez eux, les véritables cours ne commenceraient que le lendemain.

\- Ho je viens de me rendre compte que nous avons beaucoup trop parlé de choses hors sujets, déclara la prof, il faudra remonter après la récré je suis désolée

Sa déclaration fut accompagnée de diverses protestations plus ou moins insolentes qu'elle ignora totalement, Antoine se contenta de pousser un profond soupir avant de s'avancer vers celui qu'il supposait être un nouvel élève, mais celui-ci était installé à la place la plus proche de la porte et il sortit presque en courant, de la salle. L'adolescent hésita à le rattraper mais il abandonna tout de suite lorsque la jolie fille qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure vint l'aborder, accompagné d'une petite blonde pouffant à ses côtés.

\- Tu es nouveau ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire

Finalement il allait rester là.

 _Vite. Plus vite. Peut-être que cette fois ils n'allaient pas venir ? C'est vrai c'était la rentrée ils risquaient de beaucoup trop se faire remarquer s'ils se faisaient prendre, mais ils se s'étaient jamais fait prendre. Alors il fallait courir. Vite, mais pas trop non plus car si ils l'interceptaient ils s'acharneraient encore plus. Les couloirs commençaient à se remplir, les regards n'étaient pas encore jetés, les premières insultes n'avaient pas été crachés, la masse bruyante qui l'encerclait était sans doute trop préoccupé à rentrer chez elle et ne lui portait donc aucune attention. Mais ils étaient dans sa classe. Ils n'allaient pas rentrer chez eux tout de suite. Alors il fallait se dépêcher. Plus vite. Les toilettes finirent pas apparaitre au bout d'un couloir, son pas se ralentit et son anxiété diminua un peu. Ils ne pourraient pas venir là-dedans._

 _\- Mathieu !_

 _Il se jeta un coup d'œil malgré lui et une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule le forçant à se détourner entièrement. Trois garçons, plus grands que lui, l'un le dépassait de plus d'une tête et se mettre sur la pointe des pieds n'aurait pas suffi pour arriver à sa hauteur. Il le regardait de haut, ses deux acolytes étouffaient des rires tandis qu'il esquissait un sourire._

 _\- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?_

 _Il se contenta d'hocher la tête ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi on lui posait cette question, mais dans tous les cas il valait mieux se taire, tous ce qu'il dira sera retenu contre lui._

 _\- Tu peux parler tu sais, poursuivis le garçon d'une voix qui se voulait sympathique_

 _Il tenta de les esquiver en essayant de les contourner mais l'un d'eux le retint d'une main ferme_

 _\- Ou tu vas ? Demanda-t-il_

 _\- Lâche-moi ! Cria-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait forte mais qui dissimulait très mal sa peur_

 _Son cri ne fut même pas écouté, il fut plaqué violemment contre un mur du couloir, il fit l'erreur de donner un coup de pied dans le ventre d'un de ses agresseurs, celui-ci eu un mouvement de recul et se replia sur lui-même en étouffant un cri de douleur. Il lança un regard noir à celui qui avait osé riposter, d'où est ce qu'il se permettait de faire ça ? Depuis quand cette ordure se défendait ? Il allait lui faire bouffer les résolutions qu'il avait pris pendant les vacances. Violemment._

 _\- Connard ! Lui hurla -t-il au visage_

 _Avant de lui décocher un profond coup de poing dans l'abdomen. Mathieu s'effondra sur le sol, il se replia sur lui-même en serrant le plus fort possible les manches de son blouson, la douleur lui saisissait le ventre et obligeait des larmes à lui monter aux yeux. Ils étaient revenus. Les coups. Toujours plus forts, toujours plus destructeurs, encore plus violent à cause de sa rébellion. Un coup de pied, un coup de poing amenant avec lui l'humiliation, la peur et la douleur, fendant une carapace qu'il avait tenté de réparer cet été, déchiré aussi facilement qu'une feuille de papier. Il crachait du sang comme si il évacuait cette violence, mais elle revenait, lui rappelant qui il était, il essaya de se relever mais il fut jeté, pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il subir ça ? Au nom de quoi ? Au nom de qui ? Il se retint d'hurler ses questions, les laissant l'envahir pour lui donner la force de résister, de ne pas s'effondrer, d'essayer de respirer. Il n'essaya pas de riposter, si il bougeait ses points faibles seraient encore plus exposé, sa défense mental était brisé, il ne lui restait plus que son corps comme bouclier. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était faire en sorte que sa dernière défense ne s'effondre pas, alors il la laissait absorber tout ce qu'on lui assénait, serrant les dents pour ne pas sentir les fissures, s'enfonçant profondément ses ongles dans sa chair pour expulser ce qu'il ne pouvait rendre, baisant la tête pour qu'aucune trace ne vienne s'y installer. Mais on la lui releva._

\- Oui je suis nouveau ! Confirma Antoine

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Antoine et toi ?

\- Audrey et elle s'est Manon, dit-elle en montrant la blonde

\- Tu veux qu'on te fasse visiter ? Proposa la dénommé Manon

L'adolescent acquiesça et suivit les filles dans les couloirs, il se rendit compte que le lycée était vraiment petit et qu'il était construit comme un long blocs de trois étages, ainsi les salles était très faciles à localiser et si on se perdait on pouvait toujours revenir sur ses pas sans risquer grands choses, c'était une aubaine pour Antoine qui n'avait aucune sens de l'orientation. Il répondit aux questions des filles pendant la visite tout en jaugeant leurs caractères, Audrey était quelqu'un de très jovial et manifestement très gentille, elle semblait assez ouverte d'esprit, de plus quand elle ne rigolait pas (ce qui arrivait très souvent) elle parlait de manière très posé ce qui définissait sans doute qu'elle était assez mature et compréhensive. Il finit par se rendre compte qu'il ne s'était jusque-là intéressé qu'à la belle africaine en ignorant totalement son amie mais bon elle avait quand même l'air d'être son exact opposé alors il n'en éprouva pas de remords.

Ils continuèrent leurs visite et finirent par croiser une bande de trois garçons beaucoup plus costauds que lui au détour d'un couloir, ils riaient bruyamment en échangeant des blagues douteuses, Antoine croisa leurs regards et détourna la tête au son d'un « Quoi ? Qu'est ce t'a ? ».

\- Eux c'est Imhed, Thomas et André, précisa Audrey

Ils marchèrent pendant encore quelque mètre avant de croiser l'autre nouveau, il marchait bizarrement, il baissait la tête mais on pouvait quand même voir un œil au beurrer noir qui n'était pas là il y a dix minutes. Antoine fit rapidement le lien entre lui et les garçons de tout à l'heure, il l'interpella pour voir si ses soupçons étaient vrais.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

 _Quelqu'un ?_

Le nouveau releva la tête d'un air surpris mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son interlocuteur fut entrainé un peu plus loin par l'une de ses accompagnatrices, il se détourna et continua son chemin.

 _Personne._

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Manon ? S'exclama Antoine

\- Laisse tomber c'est Mathieu, lui répondit-elle

\- Ce n'est pas un nouveau ?

\- Nan c'est un paumé, pouffa la blonde

\- Mais pourquoi tu rigole ? Je suis sûr que les trois mecs de tout à l'heure l'on tabassé !

\- Laisse Antoine, intervint Audrey du ton le plus sérieux qu'elle pouvait adopter

\- Mais…

Il fut coupé par la sonnerie de fin de récréation et remonta en cours avec les filles sans poser de questions. Au bout de longues secondes d'essoufflements il finit par arriver à la salle du troisième étage, il vit que Mathieu était déjà installé, la prof à côté de lui, elle lui parlait d'une voix inquiète, Antoine essaya d'entendre la conversation.

\- Comment tu as eu ce bleu ?

\- C'est rien. Un entrainement de boxe

Elle acquiesça et le cours de début d'année repris pendant encore une heure.

* * *

 **Un review? Pensez à encourager ceux qui vous fournissent de la lecture gratuitement c'est important bande de chenapans! (Rimes dans ta gueule!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Racontage de vie:**

 **C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit T.T merci à vous, c'est vos reviews qui m'on réellement encouragé. Love sur vous et merci pour la motivation :3**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Camille: Ho merci ça me fait plaisir que tu l'aime! (Quelqu'un adore une de mes fics bordel!) Ouai le sujet est dur mais c'est justement ce qui me motive à écrire dessus. Cookie.**

 **Nimfa Trickery: Hé bien voila la suite! Elle est pas belle la vie? En espérant que ça te plaise. Muffin.**

 **Alnia: Ce sont les fics qui sont censé émouvoir par les reviews XD Ton message m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, je te remercie c'est adorable. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! (ne me mange pas...le cannibalisme c'est pas bien...). Cupcake.**

 **SunWings: Désolée je vais devoir ressusciter Manon j'adore écrire des dialogues avec des chieuses ^^. Merki c'est gentil, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Mikados.**

 **Autres:**

 **J'ai oublié de le préciser mais Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent absolument pas et cette fanfic pourra être supprimé si ils le demandent.**

 **Mis à part celle de Slayer, de Led Zeppelin et de AC/DC des paroles de chansons sont cachés dans la fic, elles sont très dur à trouver et si vous y arriver...bon je sais pas exactement mais vous aurez un cookie c'est certains!**

* * *

Pourquoi il n'avait rien dit ?

 _Peut-être qu'il aurait dû lui dire…_

Est-ce que ça lui arrivait souvent ?

 _De toute façon c'était juste une fois de plus._

Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi n'était-il pas allez prévenir quelqu'un ?

 _La peur. Toujours la peur. Si bien qu'on n'en oublie les raisons qui la pousse à s'installer en nous._

Peut-être qu'il avait dit la vérité, si ça se trouve il fait vraiment de la boxe.

 _Peut-on croire à un mensonge à force de le répéter ? Deviendra-t-il une version alternative de la réalité ?_

Mais il n'avait pas cette trace bleu foncé la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

 _Son œil le faisait souffrir._

Pourquoi il n'avait rien dit ?

Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il emplissait ses pensées ? Il n'avait jamais parlé à ce type, il ne l'avait aperçu que deux fois, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête ? Peut-être parce que au fond il avait pitié de lui, qu'il avait été à deux doigts de péter un câble lorsqu'il l'avait vu dire qu'il n'avait rien alors qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait pas compris. Pourquoi gardait –il sa douleur enfermé en lui ? Il devait avoir mal.

" _ **God Hates Us All, God Hates Us All**_  
 _ **You know it's true God hates this place**_  
 _ **You know it's true he hates this race"**_

 _\- Ho ta gueule Slayer! Siffla Mathieu en coupant le lecteur CD crachant du metal_

 _Il prit son sac de cours et jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, une nuée d'adolescent passaient dans la rue pour rejoindre le lycée. Il soupira et relança la musique pendant encore quelque secondes._

\- Salut Antoine !

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement vers la voix qui l'interpellait, c'était Audrey et son amie dont il avait déjà oublié le prénom. Il s'approcha des filles et les salua sans leurs prêter beaucoup d'attention avant de les accompagner en classe. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien du moins c'était ce qu'en déduisit Antoine car ses pensées étaient ailleurs.

\- Tu trouves pas ? Lui demanda la blonde

\- Heu…quoi ? Réagit l'adolescent aux quarts de tours

\- Que t'irait bien avec Audrey, pouffa –t-elle

\- Heu…quoi ?! Il avait tendance à se répéter

La jeune fille concerné par la remarque de son amie prit une teinte écarlate et tenta de dire à Antoine dans un langage composé de bégaiements et de balbutiements que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Celui-ci rigola pour détendre son amie qui avait pris l'hypothèse de Manon (il se souvenait enfin de son prénom) bien trop aux sérieux. L'adolescente perdit un peu de sa gêne et partagea le fou rire du garçon. Mais celui-ci se surprit à penser que la situation évoqué, aussi embarrassante soit-elle, ne lui aurait pas déplu…

 _Inspire_

 _Expire_

 _Inspire_

 _Expire_

 _Inspire_

 _Expire_

 _Respire. Il ne va rien t'arriver, pensa-t-il, ils agissent rarement deux jours de suite, aujourd'hui il n'y aura rien de physique, plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne seront pas occupé à détruire son esprit._

 _Inspire_

 _Expire_

 _L'espoir est vain, il en sait quelque chose, on ne peut compter que sur soi-même. Alors pourquoi n'y arrive-t-il pas ? Parce qu'il se sent trop petit, trop faible pour tenter de frapper. Parce que plus tu tape fort plus t'a des chances de te péter la main._

 _Inspire_

 _Expire_

 _Mais on dit qu'il faut détruire pour reconstruire. Est-ce que tout donner juste une fois arrangerait les choses ? Et s'il échouait ? Si il n'arrivait même pas à leurs rendre tout ce qu'il avait accumulé de quoi aurait-il l'air ? Il n'en serait que plus minable._

 _Inspire_

 _Expire_

 _Au fond d'après eux il était destiné à ça._

 _Inspire_

 _Expire_

 _Mais devait-il les écouter ?_

Le théorème de Thalès. En voilà un putain de truc inutile.

\- Vous avez l'air pensif Antoine, demanda M. Morin le prof de math, ça ne vous intéresse pas ce que je raconte ?

Quelque fois il valait mieux éviter d'être franc, question de survie en milieu scolaire.

\- Si si monsieur !

\- Alors pourriez-vous me faire un rapide résumé de ce que nous venons de faire au tableau ?

\- …

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous me recopierez la leçon pour demain histoire que vous l'ayez en tête pour la prochaine fois

\- Oui monsieur

Vieux con.

\- Donc je disais que pour appliquer le théorème il faut…

Antoine n'attendit même pas la fin de la phrase avant de se désintéresser du cours à nouveau, il était envahi d'une immense flemme rien qu'à l'idée de noter ce que le prof disait, de toute façon il avait déjà vu 300 fois cette leçon au collège. Il décida de se donner un semblant d'occupation en regardant les autres élèves. La vue des garçons en joggings et des filles sur-maquillés l'ennuya plus qu'autre chose et de toute façon il les avait déjà dévisagés hier. Mais cela ramena une certaine personne au centre de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers la fin de la rangée à sa droite et par inadvertance croisa son regard.

 _Encore lui ?_

Il avait de beaux yeux bleus clairs dont la couleur ressortait encore plus à cause de ses lunettes et ses cheveux d'un châtain très clair, limite blonds. Il fut amusé de voir qu'ils avaient la même longueur de cheveux, à ce stade ce n'était pas très dur de deviner son style musical préféré. Metal. Inexplicablement cela fit résonner une chanson des Led Zeppelins dans sa tête.

 **Working from seven to eleven every night,**  
 _Je travaille de sept à onze heures chaque nuit,_  
 **It really makes life a drag, I don't think that's right.**  
 _La vie devient une corvée, je ne trouve pas ça juste_  
 **I've really been the best, the best of fools !** **I did what I could...**  
 _J'ai vraiment été le roi, le roi des imbéciles ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu..._  
 **'Cause I love you, baby, how I love you, darling,**  
 _Parce que je t'aime, bébé, oh comment je t'aime, chérie,_  
 **How I love you, baby, how I love you, girl, little girl.**  
 _Comment je t'aime, bébé, oh comment je t'aime, petite fille._  
 **But baby, since I've been loving you,**  
 _Mais bébé, depuis que je t'aime,_  
 **I'm about to lose my worried mind,**  
 _Je suis sur le point de perdre mon âme tourmentée,_  
 **Oh, yeah**

 _Tiens ils avaient les mêmes cheveux, il n'y avait pas tellement fait attention hier. Peut-être qu'ils écoutaient la même musique._

 **Everybody's trying to tell me that you didn't mean me no good.**  
Tout le monde tente de me dire que tu n'es pas bien pour moi  
 **I've been trying, Lord, let me tell you,**  
J'ai essayé, Seigneur, laisse moi te dire,  
 **Let me tell you I really did the best I could.**  
Laisse moi te dire que j'ai vraiment fait du mieux que je pouvais  
 **I've been working from seven to eleven every night,**  
Je travaille de sept à onze heures chaque nuit,  
 **I said it kinda makes my life a drag.**  
Je l'ai dit, ça fait de ma vie une corvée.  
 **Lord, that ain't right...**  
Seigneur, c'est pas juste...  
 **But since I've been loving you,**  
Mais depuis que je t'aime  
 **I'm about to lose my worried mind.**  
Je suis sur le point de perdre mon âme tourmentée.

 _Ou alors ils avaient au moins des groupes en communs. Quoi donc ? Slayer, Iron Maiden ? Ou bien Rammstein ? Mais Led Zeppelin ou AC/DC irait très bien aussi. Ce serait bien de pouvoir partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un._

 **Said I've been crying! My tears, they fell like rain.**  
J'ai pleuré ! Mes larmes, elles tombaient comme la pluie.  
 **Don't you hear, Don't you hear them falling ?**  
N'entends-tu pas, ne les entends-tu pas tomber ?  
 **Don't you hear, Don't you hear them falling ?**  
N'entends-tu pas, ne les entends-tu pas tomber ?

 _Quelle sensation ça fait déjà la complicité ? Il l'avait oublié. Un mélange de fous rires, d'un lien étrange, presque intime ou même le silence de l'autre est compréhensible. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas partagé ça avec quelqu'un ? Aucune idée, ça faisait déjà longtemps qu'il n'avait même plus sourit à quelqu'un._

 **O you remember mama, when I knocked upon your door ?**  
Te souviens-tu maman, quand j'ai frappé à ta porte ?  
 **You had the nerve to tell me you didn't want me no more.**  
Tu as eu le culot de me dire que tu ne voulais plus de moi.  
 **I open my front door, hear my backdoor slam.**  
J'ouvre ma porte d'entrée, entends claquer celle de derrière.  
 **You must have one of them new fangled backdoor man.**  
Tu dois avoir un putain de nouvel amant.

 _Mais il ne se risquerait pas à l'approcher._

 **I've been working from seven, seven, seven, to eleven every night,**  
J'ai travaillé de sept, sept, sept à onze heures chaque nuit,  
 **It kinda makes my life a drag...**  
Ca fait de ma vie une corvée...  
 **Baby, since I've been loving you, I'm about to lose,**  
Bébé, depuis que je t'aime, je suis sur le point de perdre,  
 **I'm about lose to my worried mind.**  
De perdre mon âme tourmentée.

Putain ! C'était vraiment frustrant de connaitre des chansons par cœur mais de ne pas se souvenir d'une formule de math ! Mais bon il ne fallait pas nier qu'entre les deux ce qu'il préférait retenir était vite trouvé. Il irait parler à Mathieu (il s'appelait bien comme ça ?) dès la fin du cours. Qu'est-ce que cela risquait à part des remarques de Manon ? Quelque minutes plus tard, le bruit assourdissant de la sonnerie de début de récréation tira Antoine de ses rêveries et lui rappela à qui il devait parler. Il réunit vite ses affaires qu'il jeta sans délicatesse dans son sac et se dirigea vers l'autre adolescent, mais il fut retenu par un appel d'Audrey.

\- Ou tu vas ?

\- Je vais parler au mec qu'on a vu hier

\- Ben pourquoi ?

Valait mieux ne pas sortir la ressemblance capillaire.

\- Je sais pas…il a l'air cool

Ils furent rejoints par Manon et son rire aigu.

\- Mathieu cool ? Dit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle du monde, n'importe quoi !

\- Pourquoi c'est un intello ? Demanda Antoine qui au fond s'en foutait royalement

\- Non, elle se tourna vers Audrey, je lui dis ?

\- Il a pas besoin de savoir, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules

\- Pffffff t'est pas drôle !

\- Pourquoi, c'est si hilarant que ça ? Demanda Antoine

\- T'inquiète je te dirais quand Audrey sera loin

Antoine se retourna à l'endroit où était Mathieu mais il était partit, il suivit donc les filles à contrecœur dans la cour, en prenant part malgré lui à une conversation qui ne l'intéressait pas, lorsque les cours reprirent, le garçon prit cela comme une délivrance. Chose qu'il regretta bien vite aux bouts de deux heures de physique-chimie.

\- Je veux me suicider… grommela Antoine

\- Antoine il me semble tu t'es déjà fait remarquer en math, lui répondit Mme Botein la professeure de chimie

\- Pardon madame…

Nan mais ce n'est pas possible il était maudit ou quoi ? Il pria mentalement pour que le cours s'arrête bientôt.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Ok Dieu existe. Il jeta une nouvelle fois ses affaires dans son sac, et se dépêcha de sortir pour ne pas avoir à attendre Manon et Audrey, elles étaient très gentilles mais fallait pas abuser, il les supportait depuis ce matin, 8 heure et il était 17h30. Heureusement qu'il finissait tôt aujourd'hui. Il distança assez rapidement la salle de physique avant de sortir tranquillement du lycée, il salua quelque personne que lui avaient présentée les filles à la récréation avant de rentrer chez lui. Il sortit son téléphone et des écouteurs de son sac et se retint de chantonner pendant tout le trajet. Il passa devant un parc et aperçu quelqu'un à qui il n'avait pas arrêté de penser pendant toute la journée. Il éteint la musique et accéléra le pas.

\- Salut !

Mathieu sursauta et se tourna vers Antoine, il avait l'air très surpris qu'on vienne le saluer. Il releva légèrement la tête et lui répondit timidement.

\- Salut…

Antoine le regarda plus attentivement, il esquissa un sourire en se rendant compte qu'il devait un peu baissé la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Putain t'est court sur pattes toi !

\- Tout ce qui est petit et mignon, répondit-il avec un peu plus d'assurance

Ce n'était pas faux…attends quoi ? Il scruta un peu plus son visage et un détail lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- T'a encore le bleu d'hier…

Je sais, dit-il en baissant les yeux

\- C'est les mecs avec une sale gueule qui t'on fait ça ?

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Allez viens, dit Antoine en l'entraînant avec lui dans le parc

Ils s'installèrent en haut d'une petite colline recouverte de pelouse, surplombés par un sapin, Mathieu n'avait pas tellement l'air de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Antoine se cala par terre et sortit un paquet de cigarettes, il en prit une et la tendit vers le garçon.

\- Tu fumes ?

\- Ouai, dit le petit en prenant la cigarette, merci

\- Pas de quoi

Ils allumèrent tout deux leurs clopes et tirèrent quelques lattes en silence, laissant le temps à une ambiance détendu de s'installer, au bout d'un moment Antoine se retourna vers l'autre.

\- Je te repose la question

\- Laquelle ? Je sais que je suis petit mais quand même…

\- Qui c'est qui t'a foutu un poing dans la gueule ?

La question tomba comme un couperet et fit détourner la tête de Mathieu, il tira une latte et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux avant de répondre doucement.

\- T'a déjà répondu tout à l'heure

\- C'est les trois mecs ?

Le silence du blond était suffisamment éloquent. Antoine soupira et ressortit son téléphone, il chercha un titre dans sa playlist et sélectionna un classique du hard rock, histoire de détendre Mathieu. Celui-ci se retourna brusquement, un sourire illuminant son visage.

\- AC/DC ? Demanda-t-il

\- Higway To Hell !

Et ils chantèrent à tue-tête pendant toute la durée de la chanson, plusieurs passants s'éloignèrent en voyant deux chevelues bouger et hurler frénétiquement sur un rythme sauvage. Mais les deux jeunes hommes s'en fichaient, pendant 3 minutes 30, le temps d'une chanson ils étaient vivants. Lorsque les derniers accords de guitares prirent fin ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant dans quels états un morceau qui bougeait pouvait les mettre.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Mathieu

\- Antoine, et toi c'est Mathieu non ?

\- Oui c'est ça, c'est les deux filles avec qui tu traîne qui te l'on dit ?

\- Ouai, tu ne les aime pas ?

\- Nan c'est juste que traîner avec des filles c'est…so gay

\- Mais que veux-tu dire chéri ? Répliqua Antoine de sa voix la plus aiguë possible

Et ils repartirent pour une crise de fous rires. Ils restèrent environ une heure tous les deux à discuter musique, blagues très masculines et un peu de la vie d'Antoine, Mathieu se révéla être très fermé sur la sienne. Au bout d'un moment, Antoine reçu un coup de téléphone de sa mère lui intimant l'ordre de retourner tout de suite chez lui.

\- Bon désolée mec je dois y aller, s'excusa celui-ci

\- Va rejoindre ta maman petit chou

\- C'est ça fout toi de moi en plus…

Mathieu ricana et salua Antoine qui repartait mais il le rappela au bout de quelques secondes.

\- T'est cool comme type en fait ! Je comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde t'évite…enfin bref faut que j'y aille à demain au collège !

Et il s'éloigna laissant Mathieu complètement troublé par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Mais Antoine Daniel revint à la charge, il ne voulait visiblement pas rentrer chez lui.

\- Heu ça te dit qu'on échange nos numéros ?

\- Ok

Après qu'ils eurent finit l'échange, Antoine repartit pour de bon. Mathieu se rassit et s'appuya contre le tronc de l'arbre, il soupira et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Un flot d'émotions contraires l'envahissait.

 _Depuis quand son cœur pouvait-il battre aussi fort ?_

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews c'est important!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Racontage de vie:**

 **C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit dans une fic. Je sais c'est minable comparé à d'autres fictions mais j'en suis fière ok? XD Merci encore pour vos très gentils review ça réchauffe mon pitit cœur en ce froid mois de novembre :3 Je prends énormément de plaisir à écrire cette fanfic, dés que j'ai un moment de libre j'écris la suite en tapant comme une dingue sur mon pauvre ordi.**

 **Je ne réponds plus aux reviews ici (sauf les guests) ça prends trop de place T.T mais je vous ai écouté et j'ai compris que vous n'aimiez pas Manon ainsi elle n'apparaîtra pas dans ce chapitre (alors qu'elle devait y être avec Audrey à la base) et ses apparitions seront considérablement réduites. Merci qui?**

 **Merci Camille je suis contente que le 2eme chapitre te plaise! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant!**

* * *

 _C'était un adolescent, il avait 16 ans, les cheveux bruns, mi- longs, un peu épais quand même et des yeux d'un marron très unis le regardant calmement derrière de fines lunettes. Il était vêtu très banalement, on aurait dit qu'il essayait de se fondre dans la masse, comme si quelque chose placé différemment l'amènerait à se faire engloutir par les regards des autres. Comme s'il se cachait et qu'il se retenait d'exploser. Et bordel ça se voyait qu'il avait envie d'exploser, il pouvait parlait de façon très calme et posé à certains moments mais dès que la conversation dérivait il partait. Hurlant sa joie de vivre en des blagues plus ou moins douteuses, en improvisant des chansons étranges qu'ils s'amusaient à scander_

 _C'était juste ça, un adolescent normal. Comme les autres._

 _Mais il ne se comportait pas avec lui comme les autres adolescents. Il ne détournait pas vite le regard quand il croisait le sien, il s'approchait, lui demandait de sa voix douce si tout allait bien. Il lui tendait une main, pas parce qu'il s'en sentait obligé, juste parce qu'il en avait envie. Il ne lui crachait pas une insulte à la figure pour se sentir existé parmi sa bande d'amis, ou bien il ne leurs murmurait pas une remarque imperceptible dès qu'il passait. Il ne faisait rien de tout ça. Il lui parlait, comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui, en faisant abstraction de tout ce qu'il clochait en lui._

 _Mais s'il ignorait ce qui n'allait pas chez lui c'est parce qu'il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il essayait d'enlever, d'extirper pour qu'enfin il puisse avoir la sensation d'être comme tout le monde._

 _Il ne devait pas savoir._

\- Salut !

\- Tu ne devrais pas me parler

Antoine lança un regard interloqué à Mathieu, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas discuter avec lui ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu veux plus me parler ?

\- Non ce n'est pas ça…c'est juste…

\- Ben c'est quoi le problème alors ?

\- C'est que…toi aussi tu vas te retrouver avec ça, dit-il en montrant son œil cerclé de bleu.

\- N'importe quoi…

Antoine ne prit pas les avertissements de Mathieu aux sérieux et resta à discuter dans la cour avec lui, mais il nota quand même que son ami regardait sans cesse autour d'eux, il semblait chercher quelqu'un. Ou alors il avait peur qu'on les remarque.

 _Il faut qu'il s'éloigne. Il est hors de question que ça lui arrive, il ne mérite pas ça, il n'as pas le droit de devoir souffrir comme ça. Hors de question qu'il saigne, qu'il pleure et qu'il supplie. Il ne faut pas qu'il devienne comme lui. S'il ne s'éloigne pas il le fera._

 _\- Attends 5 secondes faut que j'aille aux toilettes_

 _\- Ok je t'attends_

 _Il le distança le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait sans trop se rendre suspect, quand il fut hors de vu il ralentit le pas. Antoine allait devoir très longtemps avant qu'il revienne. Il pénétra dans un bâtiment du lycée, pas très loin des toilettes et s'affaissa contre un couloir, il sortit des écouteurs et son téléphone pour passer le temps. Mais une voix bien trop familière vint couvrir un scream enragé._

 _\- Hé mais c'est Mathieu !_

 _Oh non…_

 _\- Barre-toi André_

 _\- Han t'a vu comment il te parle ? Réagit un autre garçon_

 _\- Tu cherches vraiment la merde, continua le dénommé André_

 _Mathieu se releva et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son interlocuteur. Connard. Si on pouvait faire crever avec un regard il serai par terre à se vider de ses tripes._

 _\- Arrête de me mater_

 _Il détourna son regard qui se voulait tueur et contourna la bande de garçons, aucun ne réagit, cela semblait presque trop facile. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de repartir sans un gout acre dans la bouche et la vue trouble. Il allait se passer quelque chose._

 _\- Attends !_

 _Il sentit une poigne ferme l'attraper par la capuche et le tirer en arrière, sa respiration fut bloquée et il se laissa faire, encore sous le choc. Il finit par réaliser qu'il était à leurs mercis, deux mains lui plaquèrent les épaules contre un mur, il tenta de s'en dégager mais le garçon en face de lui était beaucoup plus fort._

 _\- Me parle plus jamais comme ça…lui cracha le garçon d'un air qui se voulait menaçant_

\- … _Va te faire foutre…_

 _Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, alors autant tout laisser tomber autour de lui il n'en avait plus rien à carrer. Un poing vint lui écraser douloureusement le ventre, le forçant à s'effondrer encore une fois par terre, encore une fois il se retrouvait bien trop près du sol. Le carrelage devenait flou, recevait des gouttes écarlates. Mais aucune plainte ne résonnait dans les couloirs, aucun sanglots ne faisait écho contre les murs, il ne s'abaisserait plus à ça, il n'ouvrirait plus sa gueule pour ça._

 _\- Allez tu peux t'excuser Mathieu !_

 _Il releva la tête et lança un nouveau regard assassin, il essuya du sang sur sa manche avant de jeter hargneusement sa réponse._

 _\- Crève_

 _Et il reçut un coup de pieds dans les côtes, il étouffa du mieux qu'il pouvait un cri de douleur. Il appuya une main sur le mur pour tenter de se relever mais une furieuse envie de vomir le saisit et il se rebaissa immédiatement._

 _\- Foutez-lui la paix !_

 _Antoine ?_

Mathieu était par terre en très piteux état, du sang lui dégoulinait du nez et de la bouche et il se tenait le ventre comme s'il était sur le point de déglutir, ce qui était surement très probable vu la pâleur de sa peau. Il s'approcha des garçons qui l'entourait et leurs hurla de laisser son ami tranquille. Ils éclatèrent de rire en guise de réponse et s'approchèrent de lui, laissant leur victime trembler sur le sol.

\- Tu nous a parlé ? Demanda l'un des garçons

\- Ouai, je vous ai dit de lui foutre la paix

\- Et tu vas faire quoi si on le fait pas ? Continua-t-il d'un ton provocant

\- J'irai prévenir quelqu'un, et vous allez être exclu du lycée, vous vous tirerez comme des pauvres merdes que vous êtes

\- Fait ça et tu vas finir comme l'autre

\- Je vais le faire

Une douleur fulgurante vint le frapper sur sa joue droite, il vacilla sur le côté à cause du choc, et posa sa main sur la partie de son visage le faisant souffrir. Il avait l'impression que toute sa chair venait d'éclater, que tous ces muscles qui lui permettait de parler avaient été détruits pour le punir de son arrogance. Il se redressa rapidement et réprima des gémissements qui se bousculaient pour sortir de sa gorge. Il fit un pas en arrière mais continua à supporter le regard de son agresseur.

\- Tu le feras pas

A cet instant précis le bruit caractéristique de la sonnerie de reprise des cours les interrompit, les trois garçons s'éloignèrent ne laissant derrière eux que des rires gras et moqueurs. Et accessoirement deux autres garçons répandant du sang sur le carrelage du lycée. Mathieu réessaya de se relever mais il se baissa tout de suite avant de se mettre à vomir.

 _Vomit tes tripes. T'a pas pu arracher celle des autres alors recrache les tiennes. T'aurais dû te défendre, mais ton sang coule. Tu es aveuglé, les yeux embués, mais tu fais tout pour ne pas pleurer. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver ?_

Antoine s'approcha de lui, le voir dans cet état lui faisait plus de mal que la douleur à sa joue, il posa une main sur son épaule et l'aida à se relever. Tout le bas de son visage était écarlate, ses lèvres tremblaient et son corps était entièrement crispé, prêt à recevoir d'autres coups.

\- Pourquoi t'a fait ça ? Dit-il d'une voix brisé

\- J'allais pas te laisser te faire tabasser…

\- Mais pourquoi ?! Hurla-t-il

Il releva ses mains tremblantes vers sa tête et répéta dans un murmure

\- Pourquoi ?

Antoine ne lui répondit pas et reposa le plus doucement qu'il pouvait ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent avant de l'attirer vers lui et de passer ses bras autours de son corps tendu. Il sentit ses mains serrer son tee-shirt, sa tête s'enfuir dans le creux de son épaule et même s'il faisait tout pour que ce soit imperceptible, il l'entendit sangloter.

 _Il fallait qu'il hurle. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il faisait déjà tout pour qu'on n'entendre pas ses pleurs. Il ne pouvait que penser, dans l'espoir irréalisable que celui qui le serait contre lui puisse l'entendre._

 _« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Quelle loi ai-je enfreint pour recevoir cette peine ? Antoine j'ai passé tellement de nuits blanches à me répéter ces questions sans jamais trouver de réponses, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou à force de les répéter en boucle. J'ai cru que la folie y répondrait, j'ai espéré que des solutions vienne améliorer la situation mais rien n'a changé, rien n'a bougé, aucune révélation n'est venue m'effleurer. Chaque matin je me levais, les yeux encore piquant d'avoir veillé si longtemps et chaque matin des lames mentales me transperçait, me rappelait qu'aujourd'hui serait semblable à hier. Au début je les ignorais, je pensais que tout ça n'était qu'un accident, qu'un égarement et que tout allais bien aller maintenant, mais j'avais tort. Mais elles étaient toujours plus aiguisées, dans le but de toujours plus me détruire, de me bruler à petit feu. Alors j'ai décidé de vraiment me détruire, les armes immatérielles ne suffisaient plus alors j'en ai pris d'autres. Un compas. Un cuter. Ou bien des ciseaux._

 _Je pensais que la douleur physique me ferait oublier celle qui ne voulait pas sortir de ma tête mais au fond s'en était juste une de plus. Je pensais qu'en m'ouvrant tout ce qui me rongeait partirait avec le sang, que ces gouttes rouges foncées contenaient ma peur, ma honte et ma douleur. Mais ce n'était malheureusement que des gouttes rouges foncées._

 _Ma peur était toujours là, je continuai à trembler en cour, et je ne cessai d'appréhender le moment où il se terminerait. Ma honte m'envahissait, c'était à moi que cela arrivait il devait bien y avoir une raison, pourquoi ne s'en était-ils pas pris aux autres ? La seule question ou j'avais la réponse. Mais je ne te la dirai jamais Antoine. Sinon ma douleur me détruira définitivement._

 _Car je ne suis pas encore mort, de toute façon j'irai en enfer alors je suis plus à ça près. Pour l'instant je suis en plein suicide mental. Mon esprit est mort. Antoine ne pourrait-tu pas me ressusciter ? »_

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas et de cris se rapprochant d'eux, c'était probablement des élèves allant en cours. Mathieu s'écarta très vite d'Antoine et lui prit le bras pour l'entrainer avec lui. Il l'emmena dans les toilettes du lycée et lui demanda de ne pas faire de bruits. Antoine acquiesça et resta plaqué contre un mur en espérant que la foule de différentes classes ne les repères. Au bout de quelques secondes, le silence reprit ses droits. Les deux jeunes hommes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et s'autorisèrent à parler.

\- T'a plein de sang sur le visage Mathieu, dit Antoine en passant une main sur la joue du concerné

 _C'est bon. Ce serait bien qu'Antoine laisse sa main là. Mais il était déjà sur le point de frissonner à cause de ce minuscule contact, il ne valait mieux pas que ça s'éternise._

\- Ouai je sais…

Il s'éloigna de l'adolescent et ouvrit un robinet pour se nettoyer, une teinte rouge commençait à colorer l'eau qui tourbillonnait vers l'évacuation, Antoine commençait à être inquiet, le liquide était vraiment trop pourpre à son gout. Quand Mathieu eut terminé sa toilette expresse il se rapprocha de lui.

\- Est-ce que ça ? Lui demanda-t-il

\- Pas vraiment non…et toi pas trop mal ?

\- Il m'a bien niqué la joue l'autre con…

\- T'aurai pas dû venir me défendre

\- Arrête de dire des conneries

Mathieu baissa la tête et tenta de fuir le regard de son ami.

\- Qu'est- ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Reprit Antoine

\- Hum…on se barre ?

\- Tu sais par ou passer ?

\- Ouai je l'ai fait une tonne de fois

\- Je te suis

Antoine suivit le blond dans le couloir, celui-ci marchait vite et il devait presque courir pour le suivre, au bout d'un moment ils arrivèrent dans une partie interdite aux élèves. Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite porte orange, Antoine tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée à clé.

\- Génial ! Comment on sort maintenant

\- Attends 5 secondes, lui répondit Mathieu qui fouillait dans son sac

Il en sortit une paire de ciseaux qu'il tenait comme si c'était le graal, il l'ouvrit et enfonça fortement une lame dans la serrure avant de la tourner, la porte s'ouvrit sous les yeux ébahis d'Antoine. Ils sortirent rapidement et atterrirent dans une petite cour ou était stockées les poubelles, mais celle-ci était fermé par une autre grille. Tandis que le plus grand réfléchissait à comment passer au-dessus des barreaux Mathieu y rapprocha une poubelle, il monta dessus et réussi à passer facilement au-dessus de la grille.

\- Putain t'est pas con toi, dit Antoine

\- Tu peux m'appeler maitre dorénavant

Le brun rigola et le rejoignit derrière la grille avec la même technique, une fois tous les deux définitivement hors du collège, la question que n'importe qui se dirait s'installa : Ou est-ce qu'il allait maintenant ? Mais Mathieu semblait encore une fois avoir la réponse. Ils partirent tous les deux s'aventurer dans le centre de Saint – Etienne, Antoine tenta plusieurs fois de demander ou est ce qu'ils allaient mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il finit par laisser tomber et profita simplement de leurs petite escapade, se balader tranquillement dans les rues à une heure où ils devraient être assis sur une chaise à écouter un discours soporifique procurait une véritable sensation de liberté.

\- T'a pas faim ? Finit-il pas demander

\- Non mais j'en déduis que toi oui si tu me demande ça

\- J'ai la dalle maître !

\- On mangera là-bas

Ils finirent par prendre une rue un peu plus petite que les avenues centrales, Mathieu s'arrêta devant un immeuble et sonna à un interphone.

\- Chez qui on va ?

\- Tu vas voir

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, les deux adolescents pénétrèrent dans le hall et montèrent un étage, le plus petit s'arrêta sur la porte de gauche, il y était accroché une plaque de métal bleu ou était gravé « Music Office », il l'ouvrit et invita son ami à rentrer.

\- Salut Mathieu ! Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

Ils furent accueillit par un jeune homme qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, il avait les cheveux encore plus longs que ceux des deux autres, quelques tatouages de style old school sur les bras et des vêtements qui ferait passé la veste à patchs de Mathieu pour un uniforme scolaire. D'ailleurs il avait les mêmes yeux bleus que lui et la même teinte de cheveux.

\- Mon frère, Antony. Dit-il à Antoine en montrant le metalleux

\- Salut, dit doucement Antoine un peu intimidé

\- Salut mec ! Répondit-il à l'attention de l'ami de son frère avant de se retourner vers lui, vous devriez pas être au lycée ?

\- On sèche, lui répondit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde, il vous reste des pizzas ?

\- Attends

Le grand frère ouvrit une porte juste à côté d'eux et entra dans une pièce remplit de gens totalement similaires à lui, certains arborait même des crêtes de couleurs vives. Mathieu les salua joyeusement de loin tandis qu'Antony prenait une pizza pas encore entamé sur une table basse.

\- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant une 4 fromages, vous voulez pas venir avec nous ?

\- Non vous allez traumatisez mon pote, on est à coté dans la salle des guitares

\- Abimez rien surtout

\- T'inquiète, dit-il en se saisissant de la précieuse pizza

Le frère referma la porte et laissa les deux amis seuls à seuls.

\- Bordel ou est-ce que tu m'a emmené ? Demanda Antoine paniqué

\- Mon frère tient une école de musique, comme elle n'est pas très connues il y a pas beaucoup de cours donc elle sert surtout de squat en fait

\- Bordel…redit Antoine

\- Allez viens

Il l'entraîna dans une autre salle qui à la grande surprise de son ami était envahie par différents modèles de guitare. Beaucoup était électriques et totalement customisé avec autocollants et peinture. La pièce était très bordélique mais cependant il en régnait une atmosphère très accueillante, on avait envie de se caler dans un coin et de s'imaginer jouer un concert avec un des instruments accrochés aux murs.

-T u sais que je joue de la guitare ? Dit Antoine

\- Non sérieux ? Putain mais montre-moi !

Le petit décrocha une des grattes, la brancha à un amplificateur avant de la lui tendre.

\- Joue !

\- Une compo ou un morceau connu ? Demanda-t-il en se saisissant de l'objet qu'on lui tendait avec insistance

\- Attends…tu composes ?

\- J'aurai pas du dire ça…j'ai juste écrit un truc de jazz vite fait…

\- S'il te plait joue-le !

\- Mais…

\- Je suis ton maitre maintenant ! Tu le dois !

\- Ok t'a gagné…

Il s'assit sur une chaise qui trainait, s'éclaircit la voix et commença à poser ses doigts sur les cordes. Puis d'un seul coup il commença à chanter.

 **I don't know, I don't know why**

 **I can't finished like that,**

 _Sa voix était exactement comme sa façon de parler, elle n'était pas parfaite, ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire mais elle était juste et savais exactement quel point atteindre._

 **Woooh I don't know, I don't know why**

 **I can't finished like that,**

 _Il se rapprocha d'Antoine, les accords de guitare et les notes de sa voix l'ensorcelait, l'enveloppait, comme un voile protecteur. Il était venu pour le rassurer, pour l'aider à se construire une armure. Etait-il venu pour le sauver ? Non, il ne pouvait espérer ça, il ne devait pas l'attirer là-dedans, il avait déjà reçu de la douleur, ce serait égoïste qu'il ressente encore ça juste pour lui._

 **And I want feeling hurts**

 **'Cause you all become...**

 **Little, little baby love**

 _Il n'avait plus mal. La sensation qui enserrait un étau autour de son cœur avait disparu, avait cessé d'exister pour être remplacé. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, semblait s'envoler pour fondre et s'enlacer avec le jeune homme jouant en face de lui. Cela lui était déjà arrivé lorsqu'il avait discuté dans le parc ou lorsqu'il pensait à lui mais jamais aussi intensément. Il voulait se rapprocher de lui encore plus, il voulait le toucher, le serrer dans ses bras comme il le lui avait fait. Il voulait qu'il continue de chanter, qu'il ne s'arrête pas, comme si sa voix était une incantation qui chassait les démons en lui, un baume apaisants ses blessures et les aidants à cicatriser._

 **I don't know why, I don't know why you**

 **Always on my minds**

 **We spend an evening together**

 **And I ask myself if you want I sped on lines with me**

 _Il se leva_

 **Woooh and I am feeling hurts**

 **'Cause you all become...**

 **Little, little baby love**

 _Et l'embrassa._

* * *

 **Comme vous pouvez le voir je n'ai pas attendu 36 chapitres pour mettre un bisou ^^ par contre vous remarquerez que j'ai coupé pile au bout moment *sadique***

 **La chanson que chante Antoine vient du cours métrage "Fenêtre sur la nuit bleu" réalisé par Kick Productions avec Mathieu Sommet dans le rôle principal. Il est vraiment pas mal je vous encourage à aller le voir *-***

 **Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Laissez un review les copains!**

 **Love et meringues sur vous :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Le blabla du début:**

 **J'ai eu un coup de motivation et je me suis dit que j'allais passer mon week-end à écrire ce chapitre, du coup le voila super rapidement après l'autre! Mais le rythme va se ralentir maintenant, les cours vont reprendre et je n'aurai plus tout le temps que je veux pour écrire les aventures de notre chevelu national et de notre schizophrène adoré T.T**

 **Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews plein d'amours, sans ça le rythme de publication serait beaucoup plus lent et je ne prendrai pas autant de plaisir à écrire cette fiction, sincèrement, merci.**

 **Réponse aux guests reviews:**

 **Camille: Oui j'aime le sadisme XD Mais bon je publie la suite très rapidement pour me faire pardonner :3**

 **Madrilou: Alors...il y a surement plus d'une centaine de fics Matoine et la mienne est dans tes préférées? Je suis très flatté et touché, je t'envoie beaucoup de love. Merkiiiiiiii trop de gentilesse :3 J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!**

* * *

Dès qu'il eut finit de chanter, Mathieu posa une main au-dessous de son menton et lui releva délicatement la tête, Antoine ne comprit pas très bien le geste même si il avouait apprécier ce contact, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait mais les lèvres du garçon vinrent se poser sur les siennes. C'était léger, rapide, cela s'apparentait plus à un smack envolé qu'a un french kiss langoureux, mais il avait quelque de bon, cela sonnait comme la suite logique de ce qu'il devait se passer après cette chanson, comme si cela avait été prévus dès les premières notes. Il ferma les yeux et dans un élan qui le surprit lui-même, il passa une main derrière la nuque de Mathieu, entortillant ses cheveux blonds à travers ses doigts pour l'empêcher de reculer. Celui-ci apprécia l'initiative et tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour approfondir l'échange, leurs lèvres était hésitantes, ne savait pas exactement quel mouvement effectué ni quelle rythme adopté mais le simple fait d'être l'une contre l'autre semblait les animer d'une vie propre, comme si tout le corps des adolescents avait été résumé en cette simple partie de leurs visages. Le plus petit tenta de donner encore plus d'intensité à l'acte et essaya de passer sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre, chose qu'il réussit. Antoine accepta et ouvrit encore plus ses lèvres, les pressant encore plus contre celle de Mathieu, accélérant les mouvements, faisant tout pour ne pas briser le lien qui s'installait en eux, pour ne pas rompre la fragilité intense de l'instant. Il se leva sans se détacher de l'autre, inversant les positions, passant ses mains encore plus vite dans le cou du blond, c'était bon. Mais à force d'accélérer l'échange ils finirent par tous deux être à cours d'air et se détachèrent.

\- Je…

Antoine ne trouva rien à dire, haletant et embarrassé, les joues empourprés à cause de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Je ne suis pas gay…finit-il par dire

\- Moi non plus, répondit Mathieu

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

\- A ton avis ?

Encore une fois il se retrouva muré dans le silence, la réponse était tellement évidente que cela était terrifiant, voir même dégoutant.

\- Mathieu…je t'en supplie dit moi que tu ne m'aime pas…

\- Ce serait un mensonge alors, lui dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux

\- Putain

Antoine détourna immédiatement le regard et récupéra son sac de cours qui trainait sur le sol, il ouvrit la porte de la salle mais Mathieu le retint en posant doucement sa main sur son bras.

\- Antoine attends…

\- Lâche-moi ! Hurla Antoine en repoussant violemment l'adolescent

Il sortit le plus vite possible de l'école de musique sans lancer un dernier regard à celui qu'il avait embrassé quelques secondes plus tôt.

 _Qu'est-ce que t'a cru ? Mais bordel qu'est-ce que t'a cru ?!_

 _Mathieu se retourna contre un mur et écrasa le plus fort possible son poing contre un espace qui n'était pas occupé par une guitare. Il hurla pour pouvoir supporter la douleur de ses phalanges écrasés et du rejet qu'on venait de lui manifester. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, des perles salées de tristesse et de colère, déversant en leurs flots toute sa déception et ses espoirs envolés._

 _Il entendit son frère et ses amis se précipiter vers lui mais il s'en foutait, il était perdu, il ne prêta aucune attention aux voix inquiètes autour de lui et aux mains le remuant, tentant de le faire sortir de son état. Plus rien n'existait, tout avait disparu et les rares fondations qui lui restait était maintenant détruite._

 _Lâche-moi !_

 _Les mots tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il l'avait dégouté. A sa déclaration d'amour il l'avait envoyé contre un mur avant de partir précipitamment, le laissant seul, les yeux rougies. Antoine n'aimait pas les hommes. C'était évident pourtant ! Il venait de perdre son ami, le seul qui l'ai jamais compris venait d'ores et déjà de le laisser derrière lui. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâche tout ? Pourquoi avait-il été obligé de vouloir plus qu'une amitié qui était déjà précieuse ? Quel con…_

 _\- Mathieu répond nous ! Hurla une fille du même âge que lui_

 _Le garçon finit par émerger de ses pensées et répondit entre deux sanglots_

 _\- Mais foutez-moi la paix bordel !_

 _\- Tu vas nous expliquez ce qu'il vient de se passer ! Continua-t-elle déterminée_

 _Mathieu finit par se calmer et regarda tristement la jeune fille, il sentait que les pleurs revenait inexorablement vers lui alors il tenta de se concentrer sur l'apparence de la lycéenne. Une taille plus petite que la sienne. Une mèche rouge. Des joues plutôt rondes. Et un regard paniqué._

 _\- Mathieu s'il te plait réponds nous, implora-t-elle_

 _\- Je…c'est Antoine…_

 _\- Le mec qui vient de repartir ?_

 _\- Oui…je…je l'ai embrassé, tenta-t-il d'articuler_

 _\- Ho merde, murmura-t-elle, comment il a réagi ?_

 _\- Il m'a embrassé aussi…puis il s'est barré_

 _Et il se remit à pleurer dès qu'il eut finit la fin de sa phrase, raconter ce qu'il venait de passer était tout simplement horrible, les mots semblait avoir été créé juste pour écorché sa langue, uniquement pour lui rappeler que ce qu'il avait tenté avait échoué. La jeune fille posa doucement ses mains sur celle du jeune homme et lui parla doucement._

 _\- Il t'a rendu ton baiser, ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas été aussi insensible que tu le crois, il a peut-être été juste désemparé par ce qu'il commence à se créer entre vous._

 _Mathieu releva doucement sa tête qu'il avait enfoui dans ses mains et posa son regard bleu et mouillé sur son interlocutrice._

 _\- Tu crois Alnia ?_

 _\- J'en suis sure_

Le pire ce n'était pas que Mathieu l'ai embrassé, ce qui le tourmentait le plus ce n'était pas le geste de l'autre. Ce qui le dégoutait le plus dans tout ça ce n'était pas son ami, c'était lui. Il se dégoutait. Il se détestait pour la réaction qu'il avait eue, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sceller cet instant en y participant, en y prenant un plaisir coupable qui l'avait envahie comme si c'était ce qu'il attendait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il haïssait cette douce chaleur qui l'avait envahi, les mouvements langoureux qu'il avait effectués et cette sensation de fondre devant les yeux bleus du petit. Il n'arrivait pas à enlever de sa tête le dernier regard qu'il lui avait lancé, ses yeux océan envahie par de l'incompréhension et de la détresse. Même quand il l'avait croisé dans un couloir la première fois qu'il s'était vu il ne l'avait pas regardé comme ça. Il avait envie de retourner le voir, de s'excuser, de lui dire que tout cela était une erreur et qu'il ne se comporterait plus jamais ainsi, il avait envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne lui ferait plus de mal. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, son cœur battant à toute vitesse l'incitait à le faire mais il ne fallait pas qu'il l'écoute. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne.

 _4 heures du matin. Le sang coulant le long de son poignet, des perles coulant de ses yeux et son corps étendu sur le lit. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, il était pitoyable à penser que tout irait mieux s'il se détruisait encore plus. Mais que pouvait-il faire au point où il en était ? Il attrapa son téléphone et des écouteurs, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ça, ce n'était rien, juste une erreur. Il lança une playlist aléatoire de Metallica, peut-être qu'une voix grave soutenant un rythme sauvage et enragé l'aiderait à se sentir mieux. Ce fut Nothing Else Matters qui se déclencha._

« **So close no matter how far**  
Si proche peu importe la distance  
 **Couldn't be much more from the heart**  
Ça ne pourrait guère être plus près du cœur  
 **Forever trusting who we are**  
Croyons éternellement en ce que nous sommes  
 **And nothing else matters**  
Et rien d'autre n'a d'importance

 _Pourquoi est-ce que c'est cette chanson qui se déclenche ? Il lance une playlist d'un groupe de trash et il tombe sur une ballade ! Il manqua de cliquer sur un bouton pour l'enlever mais il ne put résister aux paroles._

 **Never opened myself this way**  
Je ne m'étais jamais ouvert de cette façon  
 **Life is ours, we live it our way**  
La vie est nôtre, nous la vivons comme bon nous semble  
 **All these words I don't just say**  
Tous ces mots que je ne fais pas que dire  
 **And nothing else matters**

 _Et rien d'autre n'a d'importance_

 _Tais-toi. Il fallait que cette chanson s'arrête, pourquoi doit-on lui rappeler ce qu'il a manqué ?_

 **Trust I seek and I find in you**  
La confiance que je cherche et trouve en toi  
 **Every day for us something new**  
Chaque jour est quelque chose de nouveau pour nous  
 **Open mind for a different view**  
Nous ouvrant l'esprit à un point de vue différent  
 **And nothing else matters**  
Et rien d'autre n'a d'importance

 _Il aimerait tellement qu'Antoine lui accorde cette confiance. Une confiance telle que le monde qui les entourait n'aurait pas d'importance. Mais c'était un espoir vain._

 **Never cared for what they do**  
Je ne me suis jamais préoccupé de ce qu'ils font  
 **Never cared for what they know**  
Je ne me suis jamais préoccupé de ce qu'ils savent

 _Malheureusement on ne peut vivre sans les autres. On est obligé de passer sa vie à courber la tête en espérant qu'ils ne cogneront pas trop fort à cause de ce qu'ils savent._

 _ **But I know**_  
Mais je sais

 _Il aimerait savoir_

 **So close no matter how far**  
Si proche peu importe la distance  
 **Couldn't be much more from the heart**  
Ça ne pourrait guère être plus près du cœur »

 _Il coupa la chanson et retourna se perdre dans ses pensées, sans oublier de laisser ses larmes coulées._

\- Salut Antoine ! On t'a pas vu hier ou est-ce que tu étais ? Demanda Audrey

\- J'étais malade

\- Pourtant je t'ai vu partir avec le loser hier, intervint Manon

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Antoine choqué

\- Ouai, vous avez séché par le local à poubelle, on avait eu la même idée avec Audrey mais vous nous êtes passés devant.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me pose la question ? Demanda-t-il à Audrey

\- Et toi pourquoi tu nous mens ?

\- Arrête de détourner la situation

\- Antoine…il faut que je te dise quelque chose sur Mathieu…

Mais Audrey n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, un hurlement lancé par un élève les interrompit.

\- Putain mais vous allez me foutre la paix oui ou merde ?!

C'était Mathieu. Entouré de trois autres garçons.

 _Encore eux. Toujours eux. Qu'est- ce qu'ils lui voulaient encore ? Ils en avaient jamais marre de le rabaisser pour se sentir supérieur ? Quel bande de cons, au fond c'était eux les esprits fragiles qui avaient absolument besoin d'exister, est-ce que voir qu'il existait plus forts qu'eux les feraient chialer ?_

 _\- Faut vraiment que t'arrête de nous provoquer le nain… commença un des agresseurs_

 _\- Ouai les pédés ça la ferme, continua un autre_

 _\- Je suis pas gay je suis pansexuel(1), quand on ne sait pas on n'ouvre pas sa gueule_

 _\- Tu nous as dit quoi là ? Réagit un peu tardivement un des garçons_

 _\- Vous êtes sourds en plus d'être cons ?_

 _Il allait quand même pas nier qu'il avait un peu cherché le coup de pied qu'il se prit dans le tibia mais bordel c'était eux qui avaient commencé ! La douleur fut fulgurante mais par chance elle ne le fit pas s'effondre par terre, il ne réprima quand même pas un cri de douleur qui fit éclater de rire les abrutis l'entourant. Ils allaient payer. Juste une fois ils allaient comprendre ce que c'était de ressentir une douleur à laquelle on ne s'attend pas, sauf que contrairement à lui ce serait un coup totalement justifié. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre._

 _\- Alors ? Encore envie de parler tapette ?_

 _Mathieu lui lança un regard haineux, posa sa main à droite de la tête du garçon et d'un seul coup, lui écrasa contre un casier se trouvant à côté de lui._

 _« Vomit tes tripes. T'a pas pu arracher celle des autres alors recrache les tiennes. T'aurais dû te défendre, mais ton sang coule. Tu es aveuglé, les yeux embués, mais tu fais tout pour ne pas pleurer. »_

 _Ben voilà. Il ne lui a pas retiré ses entrailles mais en ce moment même c'est tout comme. Le garçon est allongé par terre et tente de se relever, tout est finit, il ne se relèvera plus pour le mettre à terre. Ce n'est même pas une excitation violente qui monte en lui, c'est une sorte d'apaisement, de soulagement, le rideau tombe enfin après une pièce tragique. Mais il reste tout de même rouge sang. Ce n'était peut-être pas comme ça qu'il aurait dû réagir mais au fond on ne bats jamais mieux quelqu'un qu'a son propre jeu. Peut-être que tout le monde recule autour de lui ou exprime sa stupéfaction mais ils pourraient chanter et danser il l'ignorerait tout autant. Malgré lui il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'intéressait parmi la foule de de lycéens. Il jeta un regard à Antoine._

 _Tu vois ? J'ai vaincu les méchants, leurs chef est mort, l'armée est condamné à fuir et ne plus jamais revenir. Maintenant tu pourrai t'approcher et la conclusion à cette histoire serait un baiser ?_

 _Mais il n'était ni dans un conte de fées ni dans un film hollywoodien, son aimé restait bloqué sur place ne sachant ni quoi faire ni quoi dire, si sa se trouve il avait juste envie de s'enfuir. Il finit par entendre une voix._

 _\- Mathieu Sommet vous allez venir avec moi tout de suite !_

 _Malheureusement ce n'était pas celle d'Antoine. L'un des garçons était allé prévenir un surveillant de l'établissement et maintenant il allait devoir le suivre pour recevoir l'engueulade qu'il méritait par un CPE ignorant. Il n'émit aucune objection et le suivit._

Antoine attendait devant le bureau du CPE, aucune des filles n'avait voulu l'accompagner et c'était très bien comme ça, il n'avait pas envie de devoir supporter leurs sarcasmes et leurs interrogations sur la relation qu'il tenait avec Mathieu. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il n'était pas obligé d'en arriver à cette extrémité, il aurait simplement pu en parler à un adulte ! Mais il était mal placé pour juger son comportement, il n'avait vécu que très brièvement ce que Mathieu avait dû endurer pendant une période qu'il n'imaginait même pas. Et d'une certaine façon il était soulagé que le jeune homme à fait ça, au moins l'histoire serait définitivement réglé vu qu'il serait obligé d'en parler au CPE pour expliquer son geste, on ne pouvait pas dire que tout allait bien mais aux moins c'était en chemin. Il soupira, ça prenait du temps quand même, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir. Il avait tenté de se dire que c'était complétement stupide mais il n'avait pas réussi à prendre ça au sérieux. Maintenant il se répétait qu'il y allait en ami, pour prendre des nouvelles d'une personne qu'il considérait également comme un ami, il n'était pas inquiet, non c'était juste par curiosité pour son ami. Tant de choses en contradiction avec ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Qu'est ce tu fais là ?

La personne à laquelle il pensait venait juste de sortir du bureau, il s'approcha de lui pour lui poser des questions.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

\- Mathieu s'il te plait…

\- Ok, soupira-t-il, je suis exclu à partir de maintenant et je reviendrai qu'après-demain

\- Tu leurs a dit ce qu'il t'avait fait au moins ?

\- Ouai au début le CPE voulait me coller pendant un bon paquet d'heure puis quand je lui ai dit ça il a préféré que je m'éloigne un peu histoire que les choses se tassent après ça et que je puisse « me reposer après tout ce qui m'était arrivé » comme si glander une journée allait me faire tout oublier…

\- Mathieu ta maman est venue te chercher, interrompit une surveillante

\- J'arrive

Il s'éloignât et sortit du lycée accompagné par la surveillante, Antoine était déçu, il aurait voulu lui dire tellement de chose…

\- Antoine…

Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, il se retourna vivement et vit que ce n'était qu'Audrey, elle était seule pour une fois.

\- Qu'est- ce qu'il y a ? J'ai pas super envie de parler…

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire à propos de Mathieu

* * *

 **(1) Pansexuel: c'est quelqu'un qui peut être attiré par une personne quelque soit son sexe ou son identité de genre**

 **Tintintadam! Suspense! Allez n'hésitez pas à me dire vos hypothèses sur ce que Audrey va bien pouvoir dire à Antoine je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose dans vos têtes!**

 **Love et artichauts**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je tient à vous prévenir: ce chapitre est extrêmement court et ne sert pas à grand chose mis à part v** **ous faire patienter pendant que j'en écris un beaucoup plus long et beaucoup plus dur pour moi à écrire.**

 **C'est ce que j'appellerai un chapitre de "calme avant la tempête" un petit interlude avec pas grand chose dedans pour servir d'introduction à la suite de l'histoire ^^**

* * *

Antoine se retourna vers Audrey, était-ce une bonne idée d'en savoir encore plus sur Mathieu ? Peut qu'il valait mieux qu'il se désintéresse de lui, prendre un peu de distance ne leurs ferait pas de mal…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire Audrey ?

La curiosité et un cœur battant à lui rompre la poitrine furent plus forts que ses résolutions.

 _Mathieu était dans sa chambre, il fumait à la fenêtre en tentant de donner un sens à ses pensées tandis que son frère monopolisait son lit et essayait de discuter avec lui._

 _\- Arrête de faire la gueule, maman et papa ont été super cools avec toi !_

 _\- Je sais…j'aurai jamais pensé qu'on me ferait un câlin après que j'ai assommé quelqu'un_

 _\- Pourquoi tu déprime alors ?_

 _\- Je déprime pas_

 _\- Menteur_

 _\- Ok t'a gagné ! Je me suis pris un râteau…_

 _\- Attends…t'est encore sur le type pour qui t'a chialé il y a pas longtemps ?_

 _\- Ouai_

 _\- Je suis persuadé qu'il t'aime aussi_

 _\- Ne me fout pas de faux espoirs s'il te plait_

 _\- C'est la vérité !_

 _Le jeune homme sortit du lit et se dirigea vers un lecteur CD posé sur le bureau de son frère, il fouilla dans une pile de disque et en ressortit un qui semblait le satisfaire._

 _\- Rien de tel qu'une petite chanson d'amour punk pour vous remettre les idées en place !_

 **Oh Love, Oh Love**  
Oh l'Amour, Oh l'Amour  
 **Won't you rain on me tonight?**  
Ne vas-tu pas pleuvoir sur moi ce soir?  
 **Oh life, Oh Life**  
Oh la Vie, Oh la Vie  
 **Please don't pass my by**  
Je t'en prie ne m'ignore pas  
 **Don't Stop, Don't Stop**  
Ne t'arrête pas, ne t'arrête pas  
 **Don't stop when the red lights flash**  
Ne t'arrête pas lorsque les lumières rouges s'allumeront  
 **Oh Ride, Free Ride**  
Oh promenade, libre promenade  
 **Won't you take me close to you?**  
Ne vas-tu pas m'emmener auprès de toi ?

 _La chanson fit se perdre totalement Mathieu dans son tourbillons de pensées._

 _Ne vas-tu pas m'emmener auprès de toi ? Ne voudrais-tu pas partir avec moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on risque au fond maintenant que tout est finit ? C'est vrai qu'il y aura toujours de gens pour venir nous faire croire que nous valons moins bien qu'eux, mais nous ne sommes pas cons alors pourquoi écouter leurs conneries ? C'est clair que notre vie ne sera pas la plus rose, mais qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de la colorer ? La peur ? Est-ce que c'est la peur qui te ronge ? Si c'est le cas ne la laisse pas faire… on peut être plus fort, il y a toujours une chance de remonter à la surface quand on est sur le point de se noyer alors ne la laisse pas te faire suffoquer. Ne succombe pas à la peur._

 **Far Away, Far Away**  
Très loin, très loin  
 **Waste away tonight**  
Dépérir ce soir  
 **I'm wearing my heart on a noose**  
Je porte mon cœur sur un nœud coulant  
 **Far Away, Far Away**  
Très loin, très loin  
 **Waste away tonight**  
Dépérir ce soir  
 **Tonight my heart's on a loose**  
Ce soir mon cœur ne connait aucune restriction

 _Le mien en connait une, c'est un putain d'amour à sens unique. Mon cœur est sur le point de se pendre si tu ne dénoue pas la corde, ne le laisse pas plonger dans un vide noir et froid. S'il te plait montre-moi qu'il y a une lumière quand on sort des ténèbres, que ce n'est pas juste une ligne droite à suivre après tout ça. Ne me laisse pas de nouveau pourrir et dépérir, j'aurai peut-être un corps mais si tu n'es pas là pour le tenir alors je n'aurai plus rien pour le faire bouger._

 **Oh Lights and Action**  
Oh lumières et action  
 **I just can't be satisfied**  
Je ne peux tout simplement pas être satisfait  
 **Oh Loosers and Choosers**  
Oh les perdants et ceux qui sont décidés  
 **Won't you please hold on my heart**  
J'aimerais que vous vous accrochiez à ma vie  
 **Oh Hours and Hours**  
Oh pendant des heures et des heures  
 **Like the dog years of the day**  
Comme les années de chien du jour  
 **Old Story, same old Story**  
La vieille histoire, la même vieille histoire  
 **Won't you see the light of day?**  
Ne vas-tu pas voir la lumière du jour ?

 _Si ça se trouve nous sommes tous deux aveugles à la lumière. Peut-être qu'à force de vivre dans la noirceur nous en avons oublié tout ce qu'on pouvait percevoir d'autres. Mais malgré ça j'arrive à faire battre mon cœur en pensant à toi. Peut-être que tu as juste à en entendre les battements._

 **Talk myself out of feeling**  
Empêche-moi d'avoir des sentiments  
 **Talk my way out of control**  
Essai de m'éloigner de tout contrôle  
 **Talk myself out of falling in love**  
Empêche-moi de tomber amoureux  
 **Falling in love with you**  
De tomber amoureux de toi

 _Trop tard. Mais peut être que c'était ce qu'il aurait fallu. Est-ce que ne pas ressentir est mieux que d'être perpétuellement entouré d'un barbelé ? Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si je n'avais pas succombé. Si je t'avais évité le jour où il était venu lui parler. Si une envie déviante n'avait pas envahie mes veines je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. Mais avec des si on refait le monde. Et bizarrement il ne veux pas bouger._

 **Oh Love, Oh Love**  
Oh l'Amour, Oh l'Amour  
 **Won't you rain on me tonight?**  
Ne vas-tu pas pleuvoir sur moi ce soir?  
 **Oh Ride, Free Ride**  
Oh promenade, libre promenade  
 **Won't you take me close to you?**  
Ne vas-tu pas m'emmener auprès de toi ?

 _\- Je vois que la chanson te fait de l'effet l'amoureuse…_

 _Mathieu se retourna vers son frère et se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir._

 _\- C'est bon calme toi ! J'allais justement te proposer quelque chose pour tout arranger mais si tu ne veux pas.., dit-il avec un petit sourire_

 _\- C'est quoi ton idée ? Demanda Mathieu avec un soudain intérêt_

 _Le plus grand ricana de la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait faire changer les humeurs et de son frère et sortit quatre bouts de papier de sa poche avant de les montrer à Mathieu._

 _\- Ces trucs c'est des places de concerts, tu vas voir ton « Antoine », tu l'invite à y aller avec toi, comme il est très probablement amoureux de toi il accepte, ensuite vous vous roulez une pelle car l'euphorie du concert vous donnera envie d'assumer vos sentiments et de surpasser l'interdit._

 _\- C'est ça ton plan ?_

 _\- Ouai ! Génial non ?_

 _\- Bon j'ai pas d'autres idées alors on va dire ça.._

 _Mathieu tendit une main pour prendre deux billes mais son frère les éloignât brusquement._

 _\- Mathieu…c'est pas gratuit_

 _\- Bon ok, soupira-t-il, tu veux quoi en échange ?_

 _\- Hé bien en fait…j'ai invité Alnia au concert et je pensais l'inviter à dormir, donc si vous pouviez ne pas revenir à la maison et allez à Music Office après la fête ce serait cool_

 _\- Deal accepté, lui répondit Mathieu en lui prenant deux tickets_

 _ **Tonight my heart's on a loose**_  
Ce soir mon cœur ne connait aucune restriction

 **Tonight my heart's on a loose**  
Ce soir mon cœur ne connait aucune restriction

Antoine et Audrey sortirent du lycée dés que la cloche sonna et s'assirent sur un banc, au bout de quelque secondes de gènes, la jeune fille prit la parole.

\- J'ai rencontré Mathieu en seconde, on était dans la même classe, sa façon d'être m'a tout de suite attiré alors je suis venue lui parler. Nous sommes devenus de très bon ami, même meilleur ami, on s'entendait tellement bien que tous les deux on voulait plus que de l'amitié. On est sorti ensemble pendant environ un mois, un jour il est venu me voir d'un air grave et à dit vouloir me parler d'un truc important. C'est là que j'ai su qu'il était bisexuel ou un truc comme ça. Et franchement sortir avec un mec à moitié gay c'est trop pour moi, j'ai beau être super ouverte d'esprit ça je ne pouvais pas alors j'ai mis un terme à notre relation. Après j'ai tout raconté à Manon, je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire aux autres car je ne voulais pas qu'on s'en prenne à Mathieu mais elle n'a pas su retenir sa langue

\- Attends…tu veux dire que c'est à cause d'elle s'il s'est fait harceler ? Intervint Antoine choqué

\- C'était indirectement, on voulait pas faire ça ! Se défendit Audrey

\- Et je suppose que vous ne l'avez pas aidé quand vous avez s'eu qu'il se faisait frapper ? Lui cracha le jeune homme

\- On avait peur…

\- Peur de quoi ? De perdre votre réputation de filles normales et un peu connes ? De devenir une « loser » parce que vous seriez allez aider quelqu'un au fond du gouffre ?

\- Antoine…j'ai quelque chose d'autre à te dire…

\- Quoi encore ? Tu vas me confier toutes les merdes que t'a faite ?

La jeune fille posa ses mains sur le visage de l'adolescent en colère.

 _Pour la première fois depuis des mois Mathieu allait au collège avec le sourire aux lèvres, il n'allait plus rien lui arriver, il allait juste inviter quelqu'un à un concert, que pouvait-il bien arriver ? Il aperçut Antoine, il semblait être en train de s'engueuler avec Audrey, il leva la main et l'interpella._

 _\- Antoi…_

 _Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, il vit l'adolescente prendre le visage de son ami et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassaient._

* * *

 **Au début Audrey devait dire que Mathieu était schizo mais comme rien ne le laissait deviner dans les anciens chapitres et que ça aurait été trop dur pour moi à introduire dans les suivants j'ai laissé tomber. Et puis ça n'aurait pas collé une révélation comme ça dans un chapitre aussi nul XD**

 **En espérant ne pas vous avoir trop déçu, love, stylo quatre couleurs et reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Racontage de vie**

 **Malheureusement** **pour moi, il m'est arrivée quelque chose au collège, résultat pas de cours pour moi durant deux jours,** **heureusement pour vous cela signifie que j'aurai beaucoup plus de temps pour avancer la fic donc voila ce chapitre beaucoup plus tôt que prévu!**

 **Réponses aux guests reviews:**

 **Camille: Tu trouve? Bon je suis contente alors c'était pas l'impression qu'il me donnait ^^**

 **Madrilou: Ho merki c'est cool qu'il te plaise malgré le format relativement minuscule X) "fan" est un bien grand mot j'ai du mal à l'assimiler à vrai dire...mais je te remercie ^^ Arrête les cours pour lire ma fic! Non sérieux merci (encore) pour ton review!**

* * *

Les lèvres d'Audrey s'écrasèrent brusquement sur les siennes, elle tenta de le faire adhérer à un baiser par des mouvements grotesques et répétitifs. Il la repoussa violemment et manqua de lui crier dessus lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière l'appeler, il se retourna et vit Mathieu, complément interloqué, à quelque mètre d'eux. Il oublia totalement Audrey et s'approcha du jeune homme, mais celui-ci était déjà en train de se retourner pour partir, il accéléra le pas et l'attrapa par l'épaule mais il se fit jeter brusquement.

\- Laisse-moi ! Hurla Mathieu d'une voix tremblante

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois…

\- Ha ouai ? Tu vas me dire que c'est elle qui s'est jeté sur toi ?

\- Oui…je ne l'aime pas

\- Je ne te crois pas, chuchota Mathieu qui essayait d'empêcher ses émotions de prendre le dessus

\- Je te le jure, c'est quelqu'un d'autre que j'aime, dit-il en le regardant avec insistance

\- Je peux savoir qui est cette personne ? Demanda le plus petit, le regard fuyant

\- Heu…de qui tu parles Antoine? Intervint Audrey que la situation avait dépassée

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent vers l'agaçante jeune fille, Antoine pria pour que Mathieu ne réagisse pas trop brusquement, heureusement il resta relativement calme à l'interruption de ce qui aurait pu se terminer en une déclaration d'amour.

\- Tiens, dit-il à Antoine en lui tendant une place de concert, ce soir rendez-vous à 21 heures devant le parc

Il lança un regard noir à Audrey

\- Pas la peine de venir accompagner, ajouta-t-il

La jeune fille tenta de répliquer mais Mathieu s'était déjà retourné et il s'éloignait déjà d'un pas accéléré, encore en colère elle revint vers Antoine.

\- Donc c'est qui l'autre fille ? Ce n'est quand même pas Manon ?

\- Jamais tu la ferme ? Lui répondit agressivement Antoine avant de s'éloigner d'elle

20h30. Antoine se regardait dans le miroir de sa chambre. Des converses, un pantalon noir, un tee-shirt avec une inscription anglaise et une veste en jean. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était rock'n'roll mais il espérait que ça ne ferait pas trop tache au milieu des metalleux qui l'entourerait. C'était étrange de se dire que Mathieu lui avait donnez rendez-vous, il se voilerait la face s'il se disait que c'était juste une sortie entre potes, mais dans le fond un rencard amoureux était tout aussi incertain. Si ça se trouve il ne se passerait rien, juste des regards de travers en attendant que l'autre dise quelque chose, peut-être qu'il allait juste se voir à travers une vitre en rêvant de la briser.

 _20h40. Mathieu se dévisageait d'un œil incertains dans la glace de sa salle de bain. Il portait un jean délavé, un tee-shirt arborant le titre d'une chanson et sa veste en cuirs décorés de patchs. Il jeta un coup d'œil à une paire de Doc Marten's oublié dans un coin, les chaussures appartenaient à son frère mais il le mettait bien dehors pour la nuit non ? Il enfila les bottes noires et esquissa un sourire, il était plutôt satisfait des quelques centimètres qu'il avait gagné. Il poussa un soupir en voyant qu'il restait toujours une trace bleue en dessous de son œil, est-ce que cette marque était le prix à payer pour cette soirée ? Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, si ça se trouve Antoine aimait réellement quelqu'un d'autres. Peut-être qu'il passerait la soirée à tenter de noyer ses yeux avec les siens tandis qu'il penserait à une fille surement plus belle que lui._

Antoine jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone, 20h50, il fallait qu'il y aille maintenant. Il sortit de sa chambre et dit un rapide au revoir à ses parents avant de quitter la maison. Il les avait prévenues qu'il sortait ce soir, il s'était montré un peu récalcitrants au début mais finalement il avait la permission de sortir et même de rester dormir chez son ami s'il le voulait. C'était étrange comme on pouvait être à la fois impatient et stressé de ce qu'il allait arriver, il avait l'impression qu'il hésitait à sauter d'un haut plongeoir. Il pouvait rester là et être sûr que rien ne lui arriverai ou bien il pouvait se lancer en se demandant quelle serait la douleur à l'arrivée.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il finit par arriver sur le lieu de rendez-vous, il aperçut une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas et le grand frère de son ami adossé à une voiture, mais aucune traces de Mathieu.

\- Salut ! Entama le grand frère, Mathieu est dans la voiture

Bon sa question avait une réponse. Ils montèrent dans le véhicule, Antoine s'assit sur un siège arrière à coté de Mathieu, il essaya de lui parler pendant que la voiture démarrait.

\- Salut ! Lui dit-il amicalement

\- Salut…lui répondit le petit sans même le regarder, les yeux perdu à travers la vitre de la voiture

Antoine laissa tomber un dialogue en voyant l'humeur de Mathieu et se calla le plus confortablement possible dans son siège en espérant que le trajet ne serait pas trop long. Le conducteur mit un peu de musique en espérant détendre l'atmosphère entre les deux garçons mais il abandonna bien vite et aborda une active discussion avec la jeune fille (qui apparemment se dénommait Alnia) sur les pénis et les yaourts. Il préféra ne pas prendre part ni même écouter la conversation et se retourna vers le petit. Il essayait de paraitre indifférent mais passait sans arrêt sa main dans ses cheveux, ses beaux yeux semblait chercher désespérément quelque chose dans le paysage défilant à la fenêtre, Antoine était amusé de ses petits signes trahissant une anxiété sous-jacente et continua de le regarder à son insu. Il fit voyager son regard un peu plus bas, il descendit vers son cou et suivit le dessin d'une petite cicatrice avant de passer rapidement sur tous les logos décorant sa veste. Il descendit encore et s'arrêta sur une main posée sur le cuir du siège, il se demanda si sa position évidente était faite exprès ou si c'était juste lui qui commençait à imaginer quelques scénarios plus ou moins niais. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir.

Il sauta du plongeoir.

Il avança doucement son bras et posa sa main sur la sienne en guettant la réaction de Mathieu. Celui-ci lança un regard fugitif vers sa main et tenta de dissimiler un rictus naissant sur son visage avant de retourner à sa contemplation des rues de Saint Etienne. Antoine, satisfait d'avoir pu provoquer quelque chose chez le jeune homme, entortilla ses doigts avec les siens et caressa minutieusement sa peau.

Comme si un contact lui permettrait de tout faire passer, sa peur, son hésitation mais aussi une autre émotion qui commençait, lentement mais surement à prendre le dessus sur tout ça. Dire le nom de ce qui l'envahissait semblait encore absurde, il valait mieux ressentir que dire, essayer de faire passer tout ce qu'il ne pouvait formuler dans un langage sans mots. Car quelque fois ceux-ci ne suffisent pas pour s'exprimer. En attendant qu'une poétique déclaration d'amour lui vienne à l'esprit il se contenterait d'entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens.

La voiture finit par s'arrêter, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, il commença à détacher sa main mais il réprima un sursaut quand Mathieu resserra l'étreinte. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et tira Antoine hors de la voiture. Il referma la portière sans lâcher le jeune homme et pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée il autorisa ses yeux bleus à se poser sur lui. Il esquissa un sourire qui fit fondre le plus grand et tira sur le haut de son tee-shirt pour l'obliger à rapprocher son visage du sien, il passa délicatement sa main libre dans ses cheveux bruns avant de…

\- On vous dérange pas j'espère ? Les interrompit Antony

Les deux adolescents, se détachèrent, honteux, tandis qu'Alnia engueulait fortement le grand frère qui avait osé les interrompre à « un moment si mignon que son cerveau allait fondre et sortir par ses narines » selon elle. Antony esquiva la réprimande et emmena les trois autres dans une petite salle de concert qui se trouvait dans la rue en face. Ils donnèrent leurs tickets et entrèrent dans un lieu sombre, refermé et envahie par des chevelus. Mais il avait de la musique alors ça passait.

 **«** **Je collectionne des canards oh oh**  
 **Je collectionne des canards par millier**  
 **Je collectionne des canards oh oh**  
 **Je collectionne des canards vivants** **»**

Attends…quoi ? Antoine se retourna vers Mathieu mais il pouffait de rire avec Alnia et Antony devant sa réaction. Il finit par céder et s'installa vers le milieu de la salle et se laissa aller aux paroles absurdes.

Le délire. Parce qu'au fond la vie est-elle sérieuse ? On aura beau tenter on ne pourra pas vivre éternellement dans le même costume gris, on ne pourra pas refouler les éclats de rire en pensant que c'est puéril. Faite taire votre part d'enfant elle ne vous quittera jamais, on a toujours envie d'ouvrir ce qui est scellé, ce qui est rendu inaccessible est beaucoup plus attrayant que la monotonie du quotidien. Plutôt rire que de pleurer, sourire au lieu d'afficher un rictus hypocrite, mieux vaut jeter sa cravate que de s'étrangler avec. Tant pis si on a de l'imagination que pour les conneries, au moins on aura assez de courage pour le reconnaitre et en faire quelque chose, même le montrer au monde entier si on a les couilles ! Il faut prendre le rire au sérieux.

 _La musique. Il faut bien que quelque chose nous fasses vibrer. Qu'un rythme sauvage et enragé nous transporte, nous fasse entrer dans une partie de nous qu'on croyait enfouie, cette partie bestiale et énervé, cette face de nous qui contient toute la rage qu'on se retient d'expulser par peur de choquer. Qu'une voix grave nous fasse comprendre ce qu'on ressent, qu'on découvre que nous ne sommes pas seuls, que le malheur ne nous est peut-être pas entièrement réservé. C'est fou comme quelques riffs de guitare et des paroles bien tournées peuvent vous élever, vous transporter de ce monde qu'est la vie réelle à un autre beaucoup moins conventionnel, ou l'interdit n'existe pas, ou tout est permis sans aucuns jugements. Avec une chanson dans les oreilles on peut être qui on est, qu'importe que cela puisse paraitre laid ou repoussant aux yeux des autres, on est nous. Et nous sommes en vie. On peut le clamer aussi fort que le permette nos pensées, nous sommes des bombes, se retenant d'exploser en fredonnant quelques notes pour achever nôtres voyages._

L'amour. _Parce qu'il faut bien une raison de vivre._

Antoine sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule, il se retourna mais ce n'était que Mathieu, il lui sourit et s'approcha de lui, mais il fut surpris quand il sentit brusquement le petit lui prendre les épaules et l'abaisser à sa hauteur. Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que leurs lèvres était déjà scellé. C'était un baiser brusque et enragé, entre les bousculements et les hurlements de la foule, aussi violent que le solo de guitare déferlant autour d'eux, aussi vivants que la musique leurs prenant le ventre et aussi insensé que le rire d'Alnia qui les avait vue. Ils s'agrippaient les cheveux, se griffaient la peau du cou pour être sûr que tout cela était réel, que la vie n'était pas soudainement devenue une illusion. Antoine pressa encore plus ses lèvres et uni sa langue avec celle de Mathieu, pour s'attacher, rattraper l'autre s'il tombait. La peur l'avait abandonné, peut-être qu'elle reviendrait mais il n'en avait rien à faire, en cet instant présent il n'avait pas peur et c'était tout ce qu'il comptait. Ils finirent pas être à cours d'air et se détachèrent, essoufflé, un sourire légèrement niais aux lèvres.

\- Mathieu…je crois que je…bégayai Antoine

\- Attends, le stoppa Mathieu, tu crois ou tu es sur ?

\- Je suis sûr ! Il prit une profonde inspiration et continua, je t'aime Mathieu

\- Je t'aime aussi Antoine

Ils ne mirent que quelques secondes avant de retourner l'un contre l'autre.

 **«** **Je collectionne des canards oh oh**  
 **Je collectionne des canards par millier**  
 **Je collectionne des canards oh oh**  
 **Je collectionne des canards vivants** **»**

\- Bordel fermez là je conduis ! Hurla Antony

Il était 23h et cela faisait un quart d'heure que Alnia et le « couple de la soirée » chantait ce refrain à tue-tête dans la voiture, Antony avait donc naturellement pété un câble. Les trois adolescents se turent en entendant le plus âgé les menacer de les envoyer dans le décor. La voiture s'arrêta quelque minute après devant l'immeuble de Music Office, il fallut tirer Antoine et Mathieu hors de la voiture pour qu'il accepte de monter y dormir, ce qu'ils firent au bout de quelques négociations qui n'aboutirent pas. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans l'appartement servant d'école de musique et s'écrasèrent sur un lit se trouvant dans la plus grande pièce qui à la base devait faire office de salon. Ils somnolèrent pendant quelque secondes sur le matelas avant qu'Antoine ne brise le silence.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul lit ? Demanda-t-il gêné

\- Je crois qu'il y a un canapé dans la pièce d'à coté

Mathieu se leva du lit et s'étira avant de clamer qu'il allait prendre une douche.

 _Il entra dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla avant d'aller tout de suite sous la douche. Il se détendit sous l'eau chaude et pensa à tout ce qu'il s'était produit en seulement une soirée. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, il était heureux, pour la première fois de sa vie il se dit qu'il ne pouvait rien demander de plus. L'amour était un sentiment étrange, il lui avait fait du mal et maintenant c'était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé. En à peine quelque heures il était passé d'un dépressif larmoyant sur une chanson triste à un amoureux embrassant la personne qu'il aimait en plein concert. C'était bien l'amour. Il sortit de la douche et se rappela qu'il n'avait rien pour se changer, il se passa une serviette autour de la taille et entreprit d'aller prendre des affaires à son frère. Il pria pour qu'Antoine soit resté dans le lit et ouvrit la porte de la pièce ou se trouvait le canapé, il savait qu'Antony y laissait souvent des vêtements de rechange. Malheureusement, Dieu n'avait pas entendu son appel et Antoine s'était délocalisé sur le canapé. Celui-ci rougit en voyant Mathieu à moitié nu et tournât rapidement la tête._

 _\- Il y a une boite pour toi sur la table, lui dit le grand sans le regarder, je crois que c'est ton frère qui te l'a laissé._

 _En effet une boite en carton ou figurait son nom était posé bien en évidence sur la table, il la prit et s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'Antoine, lui indiquant que ce n'était pas la peine de faire preuve de fausse pudeur. Ils se penchèrent tous les deux sur la boite et regardèrent son contenu. Il s'y trouvait un post-it ou était marqué à la va vite « Bonne Nuit » accompagné d'une boite de préservatifs et d'un tube de lubrifiant. Mathieu changea de couleur et referma très vite la boite avant de la reposer sur la table._

 _\- Désolée…dit timidement le plus petit_

 _\- C'est con il a oublié la drogue du viol_

 _Mathieu esquissa un sourire amusé mais il n'était pas plus détendu pour autant, et Antoine qui le fixait de haut en bas n'arrangeait rien. Sans le prévenir, le grand replaça légèrement une mèche de ses cheveux._

 _\- C'est quoi cette cicatrice sur le front ? Lui demanda-t-il_

 _\- J'avais 5 ans, j'ai essayé de me fighter contre la cheminée, j'ai perdu_

 _Il sourit et toucha légèrement le bleu en dessous de son œil, le petit eut un mouvement de recul, la marque lui faisait encore mal._

 _\- Celle-là je ne te demande pas comment tu l'as fait_

 _Mathieu détourna le regard, il ne voulait pas parler de ça, pas avec lui, ces choses n'avait rien à faire dans un moment où ils étaient tous les deux. Antoine fronça les sourcils et attrapa un de ses avant-bras, il était marqué par de longues marques rouges, Mathieu enleva vivement son bras en espérant qu'il n'ait pas repéré les dessins sanguinolents mais il savait qu'ils étaient trop voyant._

 _\- Mathieu…_

 _Le plus petit tourna la tête et ne répondit pas, Antoine soupira et posa une main sur son épaule._

 _\- Je te promets que tu n'auras plus à faire ça, lui dit-il doucement_

 _Il se retourna et passa une main sur ses yeux embués de larmes avant de l'embrasser doucement. Ils s'unirent en un baiser plein de douceurs émanant un certains réconfort, mais le moment de tendresse en perdit toute sa dimension rassurante lorsque Mathieu sentit une main détacher sa serviette. Il se décolla immédiatement et questionna Antoine._

 _\- T'a envie de te servir du cadeau de mon frère ?_

 _\- Excuse-moi…je crois que je me suis un peu emporté…_

 _Le metalleux prit la boite et se leva du canapé, il prit la main d'Antoine et l'invita à le suivre dans la plus grande pièce._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Dans un lit c'est quand même plus pratique_

* * *

 **A la base après ça il devait y avoir un lemon mais je ne l'ai pas mis pour plusieurs raisons:**

 **\- Il y a déjà une overdose de Matoine guimauve dans ce chapitre et je ne pouvais pas en mettre plus XD**

 **\- Ça allait être un peu trop long**

 **\- J'était beaucoup trop déprimé pour en écrire un**

 **\- Je ne suis pas sur que tout le monde veuille voir Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel se sodomiser allègrement, ce qui m'amène à vous poser cette question: Voulez-vous un lemon?**

 **Mis à part ça je tenais vraiment à vous remercier pour vos reviews tous plus gentils les un que les autres, ça me fait vraiment du bien de savoir que des gens aiment ce que je crée. Cette fic est un baume pour mon petit coeur :3**

 **Sincèrement** **, Love et bisous sur vous**


	7. Chapter 7

**Racontage de vie:**

 **A la base ce chapitre devait sortir vendredi...puis le samedi...puis dimanche...puis finalement ce soir ^^ Désolée pas mal d'attente pour un chapitre pas très long. Mais j'ai vraiment galérer à l'écrire il y a eu au moins 3 versions différentes de ce chapitre et on va dire que j'ai mis la moins pire -'**

 **Sinon je me suis rendu compte que vous êtes toutes (il y a vraiment des mecs qui lisent ça?) de sales perverses! Franchement je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait autant vouloir un lemon XD Bon je vous préviens je l'ai fait relativement soft donc celles qui voulaient les voir faire des choses assez improbables pour le corps humain c'est raté désolée! Je l'ai quand même signalé par ces choses: ! au cas ou un lecteur anonyme (je te vois toi qui ne laisse pas de review) souhaiterait sauter ce passage.**

 **Guest reviews:**

 **Camille: Quand je disais que vous étiez toute des perverses...**

 **Madrilou: Trop de génial XD Merci contente qu'il t'ai plus ^^**

* * *

 **!**

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit, légèrement embarrassé mais malgré tout assez excités. Antoine posa une main sur le torse de Mathieu et le poussa très doucement à s'allonger, de sa main libre il prit le bras du plus petit et déposa un baiser sur les anciennes marques de douleurs. Ils étaient maintenant l'un au-dessus de l'autre, le grand se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de l'autre, puis il descendit lentement jusqu'à son cou. Il s'y arrêta et y déposa un suçon, lentement, en espérant que cela ne lui fasse pas mal, il entendait sa respiration s'accélérer et ses mains passer dans ses cheveux. Sa peau avait un gout de gel douche aux fruits, il avait l'impression de croquer toute la face de lui qu'il dissimulait, la partie sensible et sucrée qu'il camouflait derrière un blouson de cuir. Il détacha sa bouche, laissant une trace rouge, légèrement violette sur le cou de Mathieu. Celui-ci se releva légèrement et enleva le tee-shirt d'Antoine qui était désormais le seul habillé. Les vêtements qu'il lui restait lui semblaient désormais lourds et beaucoup trop serrés, il enleva ce poids inutile et le jeta sur le sol. Il se pencha pour attraper le contenu de la boite qui se trouvait au pied du lit, il échangea un regard avec le petit, leurs yeux en convinrent que c'était à lui de mettre le préservatif. Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas et essaya de l'enfiler, mais ses gestes étaient rendus maladroit à cause du stress et de l'excitation. Il entendit Mathieu se lever et se faufiler derrière lui, il posa sa tête sur son épaule et passa ses bras autour de lui pour lui prendre l'objet. Il le plaça lentement, faisant doucement passer ses mains sur le membre du plus grand et s'amusant de contrôler son désir grandissant. Antoine le remercia d'un bisou au coin des lèvres avant de reprendre le dessus sur l'acte et de le ré-allonger sur le lit. Il lui écarta les jambes et unit ses lèvres au sienne avant de, très doucement, le pénétrer.

Il le vit faire une grimace de douleur, cette sensation n'étant pas le but il passa doucement ses mains sur son visage pour le rassurer. Il continua de rentrer lentement, le plus petit fermait les yeux et se mordait les lèvres, il était très contracté et Antoine avait du mal à le détendre. Il termina de s'introduire en lui en un brusque coup de rein qui arracha un hoquet à Mathieu. Il sentit ses mains s'accrocher à ses épaules et le marquer de profondes griffures, il lui murmura que tout allait bien et commença ses va et viens. Le plus petit enfouit sa tête dans le cou du plus grand et entrelaça ses jambes avec les siennes, il respirait très fortement et essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler des petits cris. Antoine aimait cette façon qu'il avait de s'accrocher à lui, comme si encore maintenant il avait peur de le perdre, que le lien qu'il partageait était encore fragile et qu'il risquait de se briser à tout moment. Il accéléra ses mouvements, tentant d'être encore plus proche de lui, de s'unir de la façon la plus physique qu'il soit. Il sentit une morsure lui rappeler qu'au fond ils n'étaient que deux corps, non plus, deux êtres qui cherchaient désespérément à fuir la peur qui les envahissaient, à devenir un seul pour être plus fort qu'elle, pour pouvoir aller au-dessus de toutes ces choses froides qui les avaient retenus jusque-là. Il entendait que Mathieu ne retenait plus ces gémissements en lui, ce n'était plus la peine d'avoir honte, ils s'aimaient le plus fort possible, ce n'était pas la peine de le camoufler. Il regarda le plus petit étendu en dessous de lui, ses paupières étaient fermées, quelque cheveux étaient collés à son front et son visage, envahit par l'intensité que prenait son corps avait pris une couleur écarlate. Antoine le trouva magnifique et l'embrassa, comme le remède à une fièvre amoureuse qui l'envahissait.

Il sentit quelque chose d'encore plus fort que la sensation actuelle l'envahir, ses muscles se contractèrent, ramenant en eux tout le plaisir récoltés jusque-là, ses yeux se fermèrent, enlevant le plus petit haletant de sa vue, une chaleur encore plus abondante se répartit dans tout son corps et l'emmena plus haut qu'il n'avait jamais été. Il enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de l'autre et ne chercha pas à contenir les doux frissons qui naissaient sur sa peau. Il trembla légèrement et acheva l'acte dans un profond soupir. Il se détacha lentement de Mathieu, enleva son préservatif et s'étala à côté de lui. Il passa un bras autour de lui et le regarda ouvrir les yeux en lui offrant un sourire.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il

 **!**

 _Antoine…c'est vraiment arrivé ? Ce qu'on vient de faire là c'était réel ? Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant espérer que ce qui m'entourait ne soit pas un rêve, ça me semblait tellement surréaliste…je…je t'aime. Combien de temps ça a duré ? Combien de siècles ? Combien de minutes dans la nuit ? Je n'avais plus mal Antoine. Tout mon sang versé inutilement, toutes mes larmes écoulés et tous les bleus qui marquaient ma peau sont partit, il n'y avait plus rien. Il n'y avait que toi, juste toi qui me disait que tout allait bien, qui me faisait comprendre que tout était finit. C'est étrange. Tout est cicatrisé maintenant. Mes plaies étaient encore grandes ouvertes, de l'écarlate en dégoulinaient et laissait derrière moi une trainé de peur et d'enfermement…mais tu les as recousues…embaumer…effacer…quel baume à tu appliquer à part tes baisers ? Je t'aime. Je l'ai déjà dit mais je m'en fous. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Douce mélodie dans ma tête. Toutes les chansons d'amours ne seraient pas assez pour la retranscrire. C'est vraiment niais. Mais ça fait du bien. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester seul, j'allais craquer, même pas exploser, juste m'éteindre, lentement, me refermer comme tout le monde le voulait. Je n'avais jamais autant souffert. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé._

 _\- Pourquoi ça irait mal ?_

Antoine poussa un soupir amusé, le plus petit referma les yeux et se blottit contre lui, le grand l'entoura complétement et s'endormit, bercé par les rythmes de sa respiration.

 **Tonight you're mine completely**  
Ce soir tu es tout à moi  
 **You give your love so sweetly**  
Tu donnes ton amour avec tant de douceur  
 **Tonight the light of love is in your eyes**  
Ce soir la lumière de l'amour est dans tes yeux  
 **Will you still love me tomorrow**  
M'aimeras-tu encore demain ?

 _Mathieu ouvrit doucement les yeux et émergea lentement de son sommeil, il s'assit sur le lit et bailla en s'étirant. Il tourna la tête vers Antoine mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus avec lui, inquiet il scruta la pièce et l'aperçu vers la porte. Il était entièrement habillé et portait une valise._

 _\- Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu fais Antoine ?_

 _\- Mathieu, ce serait bien qu'on oublie cette nuit_

 _\- Attends quoi ?_

 _\- Je m'en vais Mathieu_

 **Is this a lasting treasure**  
Est-ce un trésor éternel  
 **Or just a moment's pleasure**  
Ou juste un moment de plaisir  
 **Can I believe the magic of your sighs**  
Puis-je croire à la magie de tes soupirs ?  
 **Will you still love me tomorrow**  
M'aimeras-tu encore demain ?

 _Le metalleux souleva les couvertures et sortit rapidement du lit, il s'avança vers le chevelu et lui demanda d'une voix tremblante_

 _\- Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?_

 _\- Tu sais très bien…_

 _\- Non. Dit le moi._

 _\- Je ne suis pas prêt à assumer ça_

 _\- Mais pourquoi bordel de merde ?! Hurla Mathieu aux bords de la crise de larmes_

 _\- Je ne veux pas finir comme toi, dit Antoine d'un ton net et tranchant_

 _Mathieu ne répondit rien choqué par la réponse, il sentait des perles salées venir envahir ses yeux et dégouliner sur son visage. Puis sans qu'il s'y attende Antoine lui asséna un violent coup de poing, le petit s'effondra sur le sol et ne réussit pas à se relever. Le grand ricana et lui décocha d'autres coups dans le ventre. Mathieu ne comprenait pas. Que se passait-il ?_

 **Tonight with words unspoken**  
Ce soir avec des mots tus  
 **You'll say that I'm the only one**  
Tu vas me dire que je suis la seule et unique  
 **But will my heart be broken**  
Mais mon cœur va-t-il être brisé  
 **When the night meets the morning star**  
Quand la nuit rencontrera l'étoile du matin _?_

 _Mathieu ne répondit rien choqué par la réponse, il sentait des perles salées venir envahir ses yeux et dégouliner sur son visage. Puis sans qu'il s'y attende Antoine lui asséna un violent coup de poing, le petit s'effondra sur le sol et ne réussit pas à se relever. Le grand ricana et lui décocha d'autres coups dans le ventre. Mathieu ne comprenait pas. Que se passait-il ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas finir comme…je ne suis pas gay…je ne suis pas un pédé…c'est toi qui te fait frapper pas moi ! Répétait frénétiquement l'assaillant_

 _Alors c'était ça l'amour ? C'était beaucoup trop horrible pour être réel. Tant de chose qu'on tente, qu'on ose faire, pourquoi au final ? Pour ça ? Tant de choses vaines. Inutiles. Ce n'est que plus de souffrance, même si les coups sont aussi violents la personne qui les assène rend le tout encore plus horrible. La haine et l'amour sont si proches, en ce moment ils s'emmêlent et se confrontent, mais la rage qui illumine les yeux de l'être pourtant aimé semble plus forte. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il avoir si mal en réponse à son amour ?_

 **I'd like to know that your love**  
J'aimerais savoir que ton amour  
 **Is love I can be sure of**  
Est un amour en lequel je peux croire  
 **So tell me now cause I won't ask again**  
Alors dis-moi car je ne redemanderais pas  
 **Will you still love me tomorrow**  
M'aimeras-tu encore demain ?

 _Mathieu crachait du sang, saignait des mains, du visage et de tout son corps, il y avait même du sang qui coulait de sa poitrine. Antoine aussi saignait, de grosses coupures sur son front faisait s'écouler le liquide rouge. Tout saignait. Tout devint rouge. Pourpre. Carmin. Écarlate._

 _ **I need to know**_  
 _J'ai besoin de savoir_  
 _ **Will you still love me tomorrow**_  
 _M'aimeras-tu encore demain?_

 _Mathieu se réveilla en sursaut et s'agrippa à un drap, il se leva brusquement et regarda immédiatement autour de lui._

 _\- Est-ce que ça va Mathieu ?_

 _Il tourna la tête vers la voix, Antoine le regardait d'un air interrogateur tout en enlevant un vinyle d'un tourne-disque._

 _\- Amy Winehouse ? Demanda le plus petit_

 _\- Ouai, je trouvais ça niais à souhait de te réveiller avec une chanson d'amour mais t'a fait que ronfler…_

 _\- Je suis pas très romantique_

 _\- Mais bien sur…_

 _Il prit quelques vêtements posé sur une table et s'avança vers lui, il déposa un bisou sur son front et lui tendit les habits._

 _\- Je t'ai pris des fringues dans l'armoire à ton frère, ça passera vu que vous êtes des nains tous les deux_

 _\- T'aime pas me voir nu ?_

 _-Tu tiens à finir violé ?_

 _\- Je vais mettre un pantalon…_

 _Il s'habilla rapidement et rejoint Antoine qui avait installé un petit déjeuner composé de pizzas margueritas sur la table, logique il n'y avait rien d'autres à manger ici._

* * *

Tout le monde les dévisageait. Du moins c'était l'impression qu'avait Antoine, il avait la sensation que tous les élèves posaient sur lui un regard inquisiteur, qu'ils le jugeaient du regard comme s'il était quelque chose d'immonde, une chose qui n'avait pas sa place dans l'endroit où ils étaient, une tache noire sur une feuille blanche immaculée. Ça faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'il était en couple avec Mathieu, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était prêt à l'assumer pleinement au lycée.

\- Viens avec moi cinq minutes, lui demanda son amoureux le tirant de ses pensées

Il le suivit à l'intérieur du lycée, le laissant l'entraîner dans les couloirs avant qu'il ne le plaque contre un mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fa…

Mathieu le coupa l'embrassant sans prévenir, Antoine céda aux lèvres tentatrices et se laissa aller à l'aventure de la bouche du jeune homme. Mais il se raidit totalement lorsqu'il entendit quelque ricanement et repoussa Mathieu en distinguant le flash d'un appareil photo.

* * *

 **Un review c'est un pénis sur Terre sauvé de la varicelle...pensez-y...**

 **J'ai pas précisé le titre de la chanson du cauchemar: Will you style love me tomorrow - Amy Winehouse**

 **Love, chaussettes mouillées et aventures littéraires**


	8. Epilogue

**Je** **ne sais pas vraiment si on peut appeler ça un chapitre...c'est plus une conclusion à tout ce qu'on vécut Mathieu et Antoine...ce truc c'est un peu comme le "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants" des contes. C'est la fin.**

 **Guest reviews:**

 **Camille...il faut que tu élimine violemment ton portable...à part ça merki je suis contente qu'il te plaise et que ma fiction en général t'ai plus :)**

* * *

12 ans plus tard

La jeune fille aux yeux bleu-gris passa une main dans ses longs cheveux châtains bouclés et ondulés qui lui donnait beaucoup de charme. Elle remonta ses lunettes noires et demanda aux deux hommes :

\- Mais c'étaient vraiment des connards ceux de votre bahut ! Qu'est- ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

Le plus petit qui faisait environ la taille de la jeune fille éclata de rire et se retourna vers l'autre homme.

\- Tu lui raconte Antoine ?

\- Ho non s'il te plait…

\- Il a fait un doigt d'honneur aux mecs qui nous avaient photographiés puis il m'a de nouveau embrassé

\- Non c'est vrai ? Demanda la jeune fille étonnée

\- T'est chiant Mathieu… Grommela le plus grand

\- C'est trop énorme ! Et vous êtes resté ensemble pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Pas vraiment, dit Antoine, ça a duré deux ans avant que je ne sois obligé de retourner à Paris avec mes parents, j'y ai continué mes études et je me suis efforcé d'oublier Mathieu pendant quelques années…

\- Et t'a réussi, intervint le metalleux

\- Fait pas ton jaloux ! Mais bon j'avoue que pendant ces années j'ai eu quelques relations avec des conquêtes féminines…mais il me semble que toi aussi…

\- Ouai c'est vrai, bougonna Mathieu

Le plus grand s'amusa de l'air boudeur du plus petit et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de reprendre son récit.

\- Puis à un moment ma vie est devenu vraiment merdique, mes études avaient foiré, ma copine venait de me larguer. J'ai dû retourner habiter chez mes parents et occuper mes journées avec un taff alimentaire de merde, bref, la vie géniale. Du coup je me suis dit que je n'avais plus rien à perdre et je me suis lancé dans quelque chose qui m'avait toujours attiré : les vidéos sur YouTube. Je me suis inspiré du concept de Ray William Johnson et j'ai commencé une émission de review de vidéos. Mais bon je ne vais pas m'attarder sur What The Cut, tu sais déjà tout ça. C'est juste qu'a mes débuts il y avait une critiques de haters qui resurgissaient « plagiat SLG », je n'en ai pas tenue compte pendant longtemps, puis au bout d'un moment je suis quand même allé voir ce qu'était SLG, t'imagine pas ma surprise quand j'ai vu Mathieu en train de jouer au schizophrène reviewer de vidéos !

\- La suite je l'imagine facilement, sourit l'adolescente.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, poursuivit Antoine, comme tu dois t'en douter j'ai fini par reprendre contact avec lui et nous nous sommes revus…

\- Et vous vous êtes férocement embrassé dès que vos regards se sont croisés ? Interrompu une nouvelle fois la jeune fille

\- Pas vraiment non…

\- Mais ça c'est une autre histoire, conclu Mathieu

Le plus petit finit la bière qu'il tenait en main et se tourna vers son compagnon.

\- Bon je vais à la conférence de SLG t'oubliera pas de venir taper l'incruste dans 5 minutes ?

END

* * *

 **J'ai vraiment eu un vide en moi à l'heure ou j'écrit ces mots, en fait j'ai les larmes aux yeux, ça peut sembler idiot mais cette fic m'avait vraiment apporté quelque chose, ça me fait bizarre maintenant d'abandonner Mathieu et Antoine. J'espère que ces huit chapitres vous auront fait ressentir des choses comme j'en ai ressentit en les écrivant ou alors qu'ils vous aient au moins fais passer le temps.**

 **Sincèrement, merci pour vos reviews, merci à vous, sans vous je n'aurai jamais terminé cette histoire, vous êtes une part énorme de cette fanfic, continuez à donner de la motivation et du bonheur aux auteurs.**

 **Juste Love.**

P.S: peut-être que des paroles prononcés par Mathieu indique que tout n'est pas totalement finit... 


End file.
